Temptation
by crybaby452
Summary: Tommy's twenty one and Jude is sixteen, Tommy has just quit Boyzattack and is now living back home with his mom and his stepdad which happens to be STUART HARRISON...of course its a jommy!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN JUDE OR TOMMY OR ANY CHARACTERS ON INSTANT STAR ENJOY:

What would people think if they only knew why Little Tommy Q. always missed his home so much and was always depressed when he wasn't there. What if they knew he dispized his parents but LOVED his little step sister. I'm getting ahead of myself now. I'm nineteen years old and In the famous boyz attack band. But even though I have girls fawning over me and crying. I still cant be with any of them because they aren't her! If only this little fourteen year knew what she was doing to me, every second I'm at home I fantasize about the things I could do to her while her dad's at work and my mothers out shopping.

One day I was home for Christmas and she was studying it was only us, she asked me to help her, of course all I could think about was throwing he onto the table and shoving myself into her so hard she would bleed for a week and cum longer. The things I could do to that young, innocent, lovely body of hers. It would make Howard Stern blush to know my thoughts. And of course she had to go to a catholic school, where they had to wear those little jumper outfits, or those skirts. Oh how I loved that button up shirt and those pleaded skirts. Did they know when they designed those clothes how easy it was to fuck in them still fully clothed?

Even though on tour I could have any girl I ever wanted I choose only a few and only on the nights when I missed little Jude more than ever, they where always blond with blue eyes and he always fucked them doggy stile roughly too, never seeing there faces….only a few of them minded when he screamed out Jude's name, not like he cared what a tramp's name was that would sleep with someone after just a few moments of talking. And when he saw that Jude died her hair red he selected red heads with blue eyes.

He really wondered what his step-dad would think about him fantasizing about fucking his youngest daughter on the kitchen table. He was fed up with never being home and always fighting with the other band members so he quit he couldn't take it anymore, he was now twenty-one and Jude was now sixteen, and oh boy he was shocked when he moved back in to hear Jude singing one of his songs, he didn't know she liked them, and her voice was like an angels. He was hard just listening to her voice through the door.

Tommy was leaning on her door trying to hear more of his little angel when he heard her say, "Hello?…yeah its true, he's back home….well, who would blame him everyone else in that lame band was a loser…tell me about it Tommy was the only one with any talent…but then again chaz is hot too…" Tommy shook his head in disbelief hear he was pinning after her and she thought chaz was hot, he was about to knock on her door when he heard her say, "Yeah I know he's only my step-brother…what would you do…wait I don't want to hear what you would do I know what you would do you would screw him right under your parents nose." Tommy couldn't take it anymore he knocked then opened her door before she could say come in.

Jude hung up the phone and smiled up at Tommy. Tommy didn't smile back how could he, he shut her door a little too forcefully and looked at Jude in her uniform sitting up on her bed with a text book in front of her. He sat down on her desk chair and said, "You should be careful what you say on that phone of yours your dad could be walking by, didn't know you had the hots for chaz I could have worked something out."

Jude totally blushed, she couldn't believe that Tommy would talk to her like this. She set her book on the floor and stood up and asked, "Did you hear everything, how embarrassing."

Jude turned to her nightstand and looked at her self in the mirror, she watched Tommy get up from his chair and walk up behind her. He looked into her eye's through the mirror. She was about to turn around when he grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her body against his. He then lowered his head to her ear and said through clenched teeth, "You know what is more embarrassing being twenty one years old and the only person you could see yourself fucking is your sixteen year old step sister, and what's more embarrassing is that she thinks chaz is better than you. That's embarrassing." Her eye's where wide with shock, she couldn't do anything at all. He tightened his grips on her hips and pulled her butt tightly against him so she could feel exactly what she does to him. She opened her mouth to say something but Tommy said, "Save it, this never happened," he then stormed out of her room and she heard him slamming his bedroom door.

AN:// I REALLY WANTED TO DO A DARK FIC BUT NEVER THOUGHT I COULD…MORE TOO COME I PROMISE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Thanks for the reviews!! Loving the comments!!!

Jude paced her room she couldn't believe it, all these years of feeling bad for wanting my step-brother, and now he thinks I like chaz any spaz could see I liked him. But I thought he only tolerated me, his bratty kid sister. How could he like me, he could have anyone, and he wanted me. Now everything was screwed up. Dad and Vanessa, fuck calling her mom anymore, are leaving tomorrow for the weekend. They where happy that Tommy was home to watch me. If only they knew.

Tommy couldn't believe how he acted Jude hasn't said one word to him all night. There "parents" thought they had a little tiff, oh if only they knew. He wondered if she still was going to act this way when their 'parents' where gone. Of course you blew it. Maybe…no I blew it sky high. How could she like chaz and not me, well she did say I was the only one with talent, which had to mean something right. No I was giving myself false hopes. He started to think of ways to apologize but nothing seemed right.

The next day at school was awful, all she could think about was Tommy and the way he felt against her back when he pulled her to him, the way his fingers dug into her hips, it was painful but also so pleasurable. He left little finger bruises, but she didn't mind, they still felt good. She needed to figure out a way to win him back, hopefully he isn't lost forever. She was in the middle of a day dream when she felt Kat kick her. She sharply turned her head towards Jude and said, "Look out the window." Jude followed Kats finger and saw Tommy standing by his blue viper, what was he doing here, and why the hell did he have to look good enough to eat. Right hear right now. She watched the clock ten minutes until the bell rang, all her stuff was already packed even though she was still in the middle of a lecture. She couldn't wait any longer she rose her hand and asked, "Mrs. Smith? May I please leave a few minutes early?"

"No Jude you may not."

"But…Mrs. Smith…I just…started my period." Mrs. Smith eye's went wide and all the boys in the class gagged. She finally said, "Sure Jude, you may leave."

Jude mumbled thanks as she left the classroom, she didn't care how embarrassing that was she had to get to Tommy before the bell rang and he was swarmed by gawking cheerleaders. Jude walked out of school and down towards Tommy, "Hey Tom, what are you doing here?"

"Came to give you a ride home, if that's what you wanted."

"Sure," she hoped in and he started to go. She was about to say something but Tommy said, "Look girl, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just in a bad mood, I hope we still can be friends."

Jude turned to him and said, "Of course we can, I will always be hear for you Tommy." She rested her hand on his before she even realized what she did. When she did realize it she still left it there. Tommy's breath fastened and his heart was beating unreagulary. He was starting to get hard when she started to stroke his hand with her finger tips. If she kept doing that he might have to pull over and ravish her. He looked at her she was looking out the window. Did she even realize that she was stroking his hand and making him go crazy. Maybe she did like him, wait no, don't go there.

Jude smiled to herself she could feel him twitching every time her fingers did a loving stoke along his fingers. She pulled her hand away and they drove in silence to their home. Jude was pacing her room trying to think of a way to seduce Tommy, not like it will be that hard to do, but still she wanted a little sedulity and a little air of mystery.

Jude was half way down the stairs when the doorbell rang, what the hell, who could that be. She answered the door and saw Sadie, she was a senior at her high school, and known to have a huge crush on Tommy. So Tommy was replacing me with the high school tramp, I don't think so. "Hey Sadie, what are you doing here?" 

"Umm…I came to see Tommy, he told me earlier to stop by."

"Sure come on it, you can sit on the couch he's still in the shower."

"Ummm…okay, why are you here?"

"I live here, Tommy is my step-brother."

"Really you know if you told everyone that you would be way more popular."

Jude rolled her eye's and said, "That's okay, So are you and Tommy going out or something?"

"Yeah, I think he has dinner reservations for us or something."

Jude sat down on the couch and said to her, "Then I think I should tell you that Tommy just got back his results in the mail, he doesn't know I know but you know rock stars and tours and what not…he's got gonorrhea of the mouth and syphilis…. I really don't think he tells the girls he's with, and I really want you to be safe, because we are like totally friends right."

Sadie looked totally freaked out. She turned to Jude and said, "Yeah where friends…oh no I just totally spaced that my mom needed my help tonight, can you tell Tommy I'm sorry but I cant go out." Jude smiled deeply as Sadie rushed out the door. Jude strolled up stairs to Tommy's room opened the door and laid down on his bed and waited for him.

Tommy got out of the shower and slipped a towel around his waist. He walked into his room, he stopped dead in his tracks there was Jude lying down on his bed, her hair spread across his pillows arms streatched out and her ankles crossed. He could just jump her right then. He asked, "What you doing in here?"

Jude looked him up and down, he couldn't have looked any better than this all wet fresh out of the shower, "Came to hang out, its just us tonight, maybe we could take in a movie and pizza? Never really realized how comfy your bed was." '

He watched her stretched out on his bed and groaned then said, "Sorry I cant I've got a date tonight."

"Oh you mean Sadie, she stopped by and then she left."

"What do you mean she left."

"I mean she came and left." Jude propped her self up on her elbow and flung her hair over her shoulder.

He groaned again, and said, "What did you did you say to her?"

She laughed, how he loved that sound and said, "You know just basically you're a rock star on tour who knows what you've got going on with you."

He rose his eyebrow and cracked a slight smile then said, "You told her I was diseased. Makes me think you've got a thing for me."

"Maybe, I'm going to go order a pizza, meet me down stairs when your desent." She hopped off his bed walked over to him and rested her hand on his bare shoulder and leaned up brushed her lips slightly against his cheek. As she slowly backed off her hand went down from his shoulder and down his chest, she cracked a smile and left swinging her hips knowing he was watching her.

As soon as Tommy watched her leave he collapsed on his bed, that sure as hell didn't help him it now smelt of her, like peaches and vanilla, intoxicating. He got dressed and went down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

AN// Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews loving the feedback…and there is A LOT more to come so just try and be patient my new job is killing me…I work a very unreasonable shift from 4:00am in the morning to 12:30 in the afternoon…so by the time I finish with my school work I just want to go to bed….i try to write as much as possible on my day off…thanks again.

Tommy was trying to find Jude, he couldn't find her anywhere. He walked into the kitchen, he was shocked to have Jude grab him by the hips roughly from behind and pulled him against her. She whispered in a stern pissed off voice, "you know what's embarrassing, the only one I could ever see myself fucking ever, told me he wanted me then turns around and TRYS to fuck some random slut." Jude's fingers dug deeper into his hips he groaned he couldn't take it anymore.

Tommy turned pushed her against the wall and said, "This is soo wrong, but it feels so good." He was inches from her mouth when he added, "How would you know you wanted to fuck someone, when you've never been fucked."

She grinned up at him and said, "Just because I've never fucked someone does not mean I don't know I WANT to…and I even know how I'll like it too." He was about to say something but the doorbell rang. Jude shoved him off of her and then said, "That's our pizza let me go get it."

Tommy watched Jude go around the corner and disappear, he banged his head against the wall before he calmly collected himself and turned around and waited patiently for her to bring the pizza into the kitchen, not really enjoying hearing her flirting with the pizza boy. She knew that would piss him off…then again she loved to piss him off lately. Tommy watched Jude walk in with a large pizza and flop it on the counter. He then lifted the lid of the pizza and asked, "Combo, my faviorate, but where are my onions?"

Jude looked at him like the was insane, "You really want onions?"

Tommy smiled and asked, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"You pick." Tommy picked up a slice and headed into the living room to pick out a movie, Jude strolled in flopped on the couch and chewed on her pizza. She watched Tommy put in Nightmare on Elms St. and frowned at him, he knew she hated scary movies with a passion. Maybe thats what he was hoping that I would get scared and fall into his arms. Fuck that. She took the last bite of her pizza and said, "Tommy forget the movie, lets play a game."

He turned and asked, "A game, what kind of game?"

"How about strip chess."

"I'm game." They sat there playing they didn't mind really if they lost a piece of clothing they where both in there underwear in a matter of minutes. Tommy in his black boxer briefs and Jude in her lacy black see through bra, and black boyshorts. Jude smiled and said, "I bet you, cant catch me." She leapt up from her seat and started to run up stairs. Tommy didn't mind the view her boyshorts where a little to tight and they showed off her ass a little too well. He chased her upstairs. He went into her room she wasn't there, he went into the guest room and no Jude, finally he decided to go into his room. He made it past the door when Jude leaped on him sending them both onto the bed. Jude straddled his hips and brought her lips down onto his. Tommy's hands went into Jude's hair and he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away Jude rested her head on his Tommy said, "Three years I've waited to do that."

Jude smiled and said, "Diddo, but I was the one who did it." Tommy grinned and flipped them over. Jude could feel his hardness pressed up against her. Tommy kissed her hard on the mouth he started to trail kisses down her body. He noticed the small bruises on her hips and asked, "Girl, did I do that to you?"

"Don't worry I like it a little rough." He still wasn't smiling, so she grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his lips down to meet hers. She pulled away from his powerful mouth and said, "I swear to god Tommy if you don't have condoms I am going to kill you."

"I do," He undid her bra and let it hang off of her while he licked her nipple in circular motion to get it hard then bit it slightly making her moan and arch her back. She shoved her hands into his boxer briefs and pushed them off his body. He was hard and waiting. She grabbed him roughly and started to stroke him fast. He pulled away from her breast and moaned out her name. He got off of her pulled down her boyshorts. And then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a BOX of condoms. He slipped one onto his hard member and said, "Right now I'm going to be soft with you because its your first time, but next time, well your warned."

Jude smiled up at him from the bed and said, "Who ever said I need to be warned." Tommy laid on top of Jude and kissed her letting it linger. Right as he pulled away from the kiss he started to enter her, in a soft fluid motion. He could see the pain in her eye's, and sad to say it, the pain kind of excited him. And what excited him even more was the fact he was trying to be soft and slow and Jude pushed her hips forward and took him whole. That must of hurt but she didn't care. He started to rock back and forth inside of her. She ranked her nails down his back. And dug her fingernails into his butt. He could feel little streaks of burning where he knew tomorrow there would be nail marks. He thrusted into her deeper and harder than he expected to but she didn't mind she met every one of his thrusts with an equal or more urgent one. They both came together sweaty bloody and panting. Tommy collapsed onto her. Even though he was heavy Jude loved it. She loved the feeling of being over powered by him. And is going to love it even more when she gets her chance to overpower him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

AN:// Loving all the Reviews!!!! Love the fact that you all love my fic so far!!!

Tommy started to feel his body return from the state of ecstasy, he couldn't believe he could feel this good, hell something this bad wasn't suppose to feel this good. He pulled out of her and laid besides her. Jude turned on her side and said, "Wow, that felt so good, next time can I be on top."

He grinned and looked at her than said, "Are you sure you where a virgin?"

"Very funny Quincy, its not my fault I have an overactive imagination. Hold on one minute." She got up not minding being totally naked in front of him she left his room and a few minutes later returned with a silk scarf and a necktie. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What you going to do with that?"

Jude only grinned when she straddled his hips and took one of his hands and TIGHTLY tied the necktie to his hand she looped the tie threw his headboard bars, and tied his other hand to the other end of the necktie. She could feel him getting hard already. She trailed the silk scarf across his stomach up his chest and finally tied it around his eye's. She lowered her mouth next to his ear and said, "All I want you to do is feel."

She walked over to the box of condoms and pulled out one. She walked back over to him and she straddled his hips again. Slowly she bent down and barely pressed her lips to his, it was so soft it could have been a whisper. She lowered her mouth to his neck and scraped her teeth along his Adam's apple. Slowly letting her hand slip to his hip and pressing down hard. He groaned inwardly and his arms stained, he then said, "Come on Jude let my hands free I want to feel you."

"No, I'm enjoying feeling you right now." He groaned inwardly then relaxed as much as he could. Which didn't last long because the next thing he felt was both of her hands pressing hard onto his hips and her hot mouth starting to move up and down onto him. He arched his back and moaned out Jude. Jude felt him trying to move his hips up to meet with her mouth but she pressed even harder on them to keep them put. She removed her mouth from him and started to trail her tongue down the length of him and slowly around the base of him making sure to lightly touch his balls. She felt him shiver under her and tense up his body she knew that he was about to cum. She once again took him whole into her mouth and sucked hard, it didn't take too long for him to cum into her mouth. She pulled away and looked at him his mouth was open and he was breathing roughly, she placed her hand onto his heart and felt the uneven beats and smiled knowing that she could do that to him.

She moved up to his mouth and slowly kissed him. She traced her tongue over his bottom lip asking for permission to enter, he opened his mouth wide and let her tongue dart in and out in her own exploration of his mouth. Jude rubbed herself against him It didn't take long for him to be hard already. She took the condom that she place to the side and undid it. She placed it onto his hard member and slowly rolled it down him. She raised her body up and over him. She lowered herself onto him so slowly she knew she was hurting him waiting. And she loved it. She stopped as she entered him slightly then out of no where slammed herself onto him making his body jerk upwards and his arms tighten. She could see the red marks that have been made by the tie and got even more turned on. After a few minutes of riding him hard and fast she lent over and pulled the silk scarf off of his eye's knowing that he's felt enough she wanted him to watch her now. She started riding him softly and slowly while caressing her breasts. His eye's darted over her body as it raised and fell onto him. He tried his hardest to meet her thrusts with his hips arching but she then held him down by pressing hardly on his hips.

She saw his face and felt his body. She knew what to do next to bring him way over the edge. She swirled her body around so he was faced with her backside while still inside of her. She arched herself back onto him where he hair was falling over his chest and he could feel the softness of it on him. She started to pump in and out of him in a quick motion while grinding him. It wasn't more than five minutes until the both came together. She removed herself from him turned back around and laid on top of his sweaty body. She stroked his cheek and said, "now that was fun."

He grinned down at her and asked, "Now that your done torturing me will you please untie my wrists." She kissed him and then leaned over him to untie them. She was almost done untying them when she felt his mouth clasp onto her nipple. She gasped and then smiled while still untying the tie.

As soon as Tommy felt his hands free he grabbed Jude roughly and flung her to his side, he trapped her beneath him and loved the look of shock in her eye's. He kissed her roughly and bit down on her bottom lip. He got off of her so quickly that it shocked the hell out of Jude but then she smiled when she watched him remove the old condom and go over to the box, this time he brought the box over to the bed….

AN://I want to give a special thanks for all my reviewers, its about time for me to head to bed, so I'm posting this because I don't know when I'll be able to post more, but I promise lots of DRAMA coming, maybe a surprise from kat or her parents but I don't know yet, you'll just have to wait and see!!! Keep up the R&Rin'!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jude awoke she couldn't move, she looked down and saw that Tommy had flung his arm around her and was holding her body tight against his. She looked at his clock and saw that it was almost eleven, which wasn't good because Kat was suppose to be here at one and they still had to clean up there mess down stairs, where there clothes still where scattered. Jude tried to pull away from him but he grumbled something and held her even closer. She shook him and said, "Kat's going to be here in a hour."

He opened his eyes then said, "Well then that gives me at least thirty minutes with you, then you can go freshin up while I sleep."

"Why do you get to sleep?"

"Because its not my friend coming over, now come here." He pulled her tighter to him and then said, "Better yet lets go take a shower." They both rolled out of bed together. Tommy grabbed a condom on the way out of his room. He also noticed that Jude was walking a little funny. He grinned and pulled her close to him.

Tommy started the water and pulled Jude into the warm stream. He brushed back her hair and kissed her hard on the mouth. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She loved playing with the ends of his hair. Tommy slipped his hand down her body and slipped two fingers into her. She moaned and pushed her body closer to his. He roughly grabbed her breast and pushed her against the shower wall. Her legs went around him. He didn't think he shoved himself into her fast and hard. After a minute of him pumping in and out of her Jude opened her eye's and noticed something on the soap dispenser. The condom. She unwrapped her legs from him and shoved him out of her. He looked hurt and confused she grabbed the condom and pushed it into his hand. "Oh my bad, I got caught up in the moment."

"Me too." He slipped on the condom. This time he turned Jude around and parted her legs with his hand, he plunged into her from behind. Her eye's went wide then slowly shut. One hand was on her hip and the other in her hair. He was plunging into her and yanking her hair at the same time. He never expected to have Jude yell out, "Tommy Faster…faster…faster." He was so turned on that he was even harder now then when they started He started to plunge into her harder and faster. She shouted, "Come on Tommy hurt me, faster." His eye's went wide with shock, but kept going, picking up his pace and yanked her hair so hard her head flung back and her eye's popped open. She came and her legs buckled he held her up with one of his arms while plunging her into a aftershock. He brought her up for her second orgasm as he came. Tommy was leaning on Jude smashing her into the wall of the shower. They where both trying to catch there breath. Jude finally managed to push Tommy off of her and turned to rap her arms around his neck and sink her mouth into his in a long and passionate kiss.

When they pulled away it seemed they had a whole conversation with just there eye's. Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek then said, "Jude you shock the hell out of me, I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

"I know but your just going to have to learn to deal because I have to get dressed and go gather up our mess before Kat get's here."

"Then you better get the hell out of here in like two seconds so I can take a cold COLD shower." Jude smiled up at him kissed him long and slowly while running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away from him and left him alone and hard in the shower. He then turned the knob of the shower to COLD.

Jude changed into a pair of ripped cut off jeans and her blue ramone's shirts that showed just a little bit of skin. She stopped by Tommy's door opened it to see him sitting on his bed reading a book and looking totally frustrated. She smiled closed his door and went down stairs to clean up. She took all there clothes that they discarded last night and put them in the wash room, no one would care that way, she threw out the pizza that they didn't put up and put away the chess set. As she was getting a pop tart out of the box the door bell rang.

Jude smiled and opened the door for Kat who was carrying a bag of things. "Hey hope you don't mind but I decided that I needed to spend the night tonight since your parents aren't home, I'm sure Tommy's not going to mind."

Jude smiled on the outside and frowned on the inside thinking there goes another night of wonderful sex. Oh well. She said sarcastically, "Of course Tommy's not going to mind two sixteen year olds laughing and giggling all night."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

AN:// TODAY'S THE DAY!!! INSTANT STAR…BUT…you know its going to suck because its 18 part one so that means its going to be a horrible to be continued!!! Oh well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tommy was trying to read in his room, but he could not stop thinking about Jude and the way she felt. My god he has never allowed a girl to spend the whole night with him. But this way his JUDE. His very surprising Jude the virgin he could fuck five times at night and once in the morning and hear no complaining about the soreness that I know she's feeling, hell he was almost positive that she loved the soreness. And he loved the fact that he made her walk just a little funny, he could not wait until tonight, then frowned because he knew that they couldn't be together when there parents where here. How he wished that she was eighteen. Oh god what he's going to do with that body, when the hell was Kat going to leave. He heard the doorbell ten minutes ago and already cant wait for the kid to leave. Hell he didn't have anything aginst her he just wanted little kinky Jude all to himself.

He knew he shouldn't go down stairs and see Jude, but he couldn't help it his stomach started to hurt. He headed for the kitchen paused at the entrance when he saw Jude hunched over laughing. His thoughts went over to earlier in the morning where he had her hunched over in the shower…wait stop that Tommy!!! BAD TOMMY!!! Great now he was hard.

Kat saw Tommy first in the doorway and said, "Oh, hey Tommy, how have you been?"

"Pretty good lately, what about you Kat?" He walked over to the box of pop tarts laid out and took the last shinny silver pack. "Hey those are mine."

Tommy looked at Jude than said, "Well now their mine, I had a hard night last night, and haven't ate anything, so back off." Tommy saw her blush a little than said, "Whatever Tommy fine you can have it, Kat's staying the night tonight, so where going to go shopping for some junk food any way's"

Tommy frowned then looked at Kat then smiled at her then said, "That's cool do you guy's want a ride in my H2?"

Kat was about to say something when Jude cut her off by saying, "You have three really nice cars but still live with MOM and dad?"

He smiled at her then said, "That's why I'm broke any way's do you two want a RIDE or what?"

Kat chimed in before Jude could say anything this time, "Yeah sure."

Fifteen minutes later they where inside Tommy's hummer. Of course the whole fifteen minutes Tommy was trying to find his disguise look. He finally decided to wear old torn jeans, a sweater with an old raggedy hat and his fav pair of shades that must have cost him more than his whole outfit plus a few hundred. Jude looked at him and smiled than said, "Your still recognizable, but hopefully your as FAST as you look,"

Tommy raised an eyebrow and said, "lets just hope there aren't a lot of teenage girls at the supermarket." Kat snorted then apologized. It was a whole five minutes when Tommy thought he was in the clear when he heard a sreak coming from behind him. He looked at Kat and Jude and said, "I'll be in the men's bathroom bye." They both where laughing so hard when they saw him running towards where he THOUGHT the men's bathroom was.

They where nearly finished shopping when Kat said, "How about you go find your brother."

Jude held in the frown and said, "Fine I'll go find Tommy."

Jude wandered through the back of the store. She passed a supply closet and almost screamed as a hand reached out of it and grabbed her.

She looked and it was Tommy. He asked, "Are they gone?"

"Nope but where almost ready to go, so come on."

He smiled pulled her into the closet closed and locked the door then said, "I'll cum on all right." He shoved her roughly against the door and planted a fiery kiss against her lips. His hands went for her jeans he roughly shoved them down her legs. Jude's hands went to his belt buckle and undid it. She pulled him out of his jeans and stroked him until he couldn't take it any longer. He slipped on a condom and shoved into her recocglessly. He loved the feeling of her. With every thrust her body banged against the door She leaned her head over and rested it on his shoulder as he violated her in a good way. She came first screaming. Tommy couldn't take it any longer and exploded himself.

Jude couldn't breath, couldn't stand up. She slowly pulled up her jeans. Tommy grinned and smoothed out her hair. He kissed her softly letting his lips linger than said, "Time for you to find Kat, I'll come out in a few minutes."

Tommy watched her walk away noticing that she now walked a little funny. He grinned and waited a few minutes before he started to head out.

Kat was waiting by the front lane's when she spotted Jude and waved her over. "Hey, where's Tommy?"

"He's going to wait a few minutes before heading over, he doesn't want to be mobbed down."

"That's smart, hey what took you so long?"

"Oh, I went to the bathroom, then it took me awhile to find little Tommy, he was in a supply closet."

Kat snorted and they got in a line. The cashier was ringing up their stuff when Tommy slipped in behind them. The cashier looked at him and nearly fainted. Tommy put on arm around Kat and the other around Jude, he then nodded to the cashier. The cashier squealed and smiled a little. Jude pulled out some money as Kat did to. Since it was over seventy dollars. Tommy put his hand into his pocket and swiped his bank card.

"Tommy, you don't have too."

He smiled then said, "Chill girl." He knew she thought he still was broke. He couldn't very well tell her before that he lied to their parents to stay in the house. They grabbed their stuff and headed out as the mob spotted Tommy. They all ran bags in hand towards his Hummer.

Kat and Jude where watching MTV, while Tommy was in the kitchen putting away all their junk food. A few minutes later Jude strolled into the kitchen and said, "Tommy you shouldn't have paid for that."

Tommy grinned and said, "Girl, you really think I'm broke, I just told mom that so I could stay in the house."

"Why would you want to stay here if you didn't have to?" He arched an eyebrow and gave her a 'duh' look. She mouthed 'oh'. He leaned over kissed her quickly then said softly, "Get the hell out of here before I make you walk funny."

She smiled up at him and said, "like hell you do." And walked gracefully out of the kitchen.

Later on that day Kat turned to Jude, they where in her room and said, "Jude I hope your not mad at me, I invited Jamie and Quinn over."

Jude frowned then said, "I get why you invited Jamie, over but why Quinn?"

"Oh come on Jude, you never date, and he's hot, adorable, and totally in love with you."

"NO, NO, AND NO. I like someone and it isn't Quinn."

"Well will you just tolerate him tonight. Please, because if he doesn't come it will be like all the other times Jamie hangs with us."

Jude rolled her eye's then said, "Fine, but he's got to know that I don't want anything to do with him in that way."

"Okay fine, Tommy wont rat on us will he?"

"No he's cool." I hope Tommy isn't the jealous type.

Later on that night around six they ordered a pizza, enough for all five of them. Tommy still didn't know that Quinn and Jamie where coming over. They all sat around the living room chatting, Kat asked Tommy all these weird questions about his tours. He didn't mind it gave him an excuse to hang with them. The doorbell rang he got up to get the door, he was pulling out his wallet to pay for the pizza. When he opened the door he said, "You two aren't the pizza boy."

"Hey Tom, long time no talk to."

"Jamie and who is this?"

"This is my friend Quinn, Kat and Jude invited us over to hang." Tommy nodded his head and let them into the house. Quinn took Tommy's spot and sat next to Jude. He frowned and sat on the chair across from them. "So when's the pizza getting here."

Kat laughed a little too hard and said, "Jamie you think to much with your stomach."

Quinn turned to Jude and said, "So Jude how's your weekend been so far."

Jude looked at Tommy and said, "Its been one of my favorites." She saw the sparkle in his eye but he refused to crack a smile. The sparkle disappeared when Quinn said, "One of your faviorates now that where here right." Jude only grunted. When the doorbell rang Jude jumped up to answer it. She had enough of Quinn time to last her the rest of her life. They all sat around the kitchen table Jude sandwiched in-between Quinn and Tommy. Quinn put his arm around Jude and Tommy said, "How about you take your hands off my little sister before I break them."

Quinn's arm came off of Jude and Jude's eye's where wide with shock that Tommy said that. "Okay, Hey Jude, why didn't you ever tell me that your older brother was little Tommy Q." Jude's head turned to tommy's her eye's begged him not to say or DO anything. He backed down, but only for Jude.

"Tommy doesn't like to be called that." Kat quickly changed the subject, after everyone has ate Tommy decides it looked really lame him being down here with a bunch of high schoolers so he went to his room. As soon as Tommy was out of ears length Quinn said, "Damn Jude, Little Tommy Q. sure is protective of you."

Jude turned to him frowned then said, "Quinn I think we need to talk alone, come on."

Quinn smiled and followed Jude into the kitchen. "So what did you want to TALK to me about ALONE."

"Exactly, I wanted to TALK to you, I really don't have those kind of feelings for you, I hope your not mad, I just find you more as a friend than anything else."

"I think I can prove you wrong." He was about to kiss her when she said, "Quinn my mind is made up, there will never be an us." He stormed out of the kitchen She watched as he grabbed his jacket and slammed their front door. Jamie looked up and asked, "What happened in there?"

"I told him I didn't like him in that way and he went all PMS on me, sorry guys but I think I'm going to head upstairs, I really want to work on some music."

Tommy past Jude's door she was singing, it still amazes me how well she can sing. If only she was eighteen then they didn't have to sneak around, or if they wernt related. He opened the door and said, you need to do that tempo a little faster. She did what he told her to do and it worked out really well. She smiled and said, "Thanks, I love singing, it lets me relive all the feelings I'm feeling."

"Yeah diddo, what happened to Quinn."

"I told him I didn't like him that way and he got all pissy and left." Jude saw the huge grin on his face and smiled she leaned over and brushed her lips across his mouth. She was going to pull away but grabbed her around the face and deepened there kiss. She pulled away and said, "My best friend could walk in on us at any moment."

"Speaking of which why the hell did you invite her over tonight."

"I didn't she invited herself. Trust me I wanted to be with you tonight, I had everything planned out. Us on the couch, table, kitchen floor, my bed."

He grinned and said, "We could make the last one come true right now."

"Sorry buster, I better head down stairs." Jude left Tommy on her bed and headed down the stairs. When she hit the bottom step she saw Kat and Jamie making out. Good for her. She Cleared her voice, and they both pulled apart. Jamie looked scared and Kat looked happy Jamie mumbled something about missing time with his grandma'. And left in a hurry. Kat was grinning ear to ear when Jude sat next to her and said, "wow, he's a good kisser."

"Hey kat will you take me somewhere."

"Sure, but how about we get Tommy to drive us again, I just love his cars."

"No, this place Tommy cant go with us, come on get your jacket." ….dun dun dun where are they going???? 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A:N Oh my god loved the show tonight but it seemed to last only five minutes, what a rush and the sneak peek. loving it.Anyways did my fic get sour or what, no reviews except two. Okay whatever I'll deal…hope you like the new chapter

When they got into the car Kat asked, "So where are we going?"

Jude smiled and said, "Chucky Cheese."

Kat frowned and asked, "Why we just had pizza, and why cant Tom go with us? Are you two fighting?"

"No, just trust me, and drive there."

"Okay but this better be good."

"It is, now drive."

On the way there Jude said, "Okay I'm going to tell you something but you cant freak out."

"What are you going to tell me, Okay I promise I wont freak out."

Jude signed and said, "Okay there's a reason why I sent home Quinn, I not only like a person they like me back."

"Oh that's fab, who is it?"

"I cant tell you who it is but I can tell you he's older than me by five years."

"Oh he's in college, why cant you tell me."

"Umm.. I just want to keep him all to myself anyways, oh were here. Don't park here, park over there." (ANyeah I know its behind a chucky cheese but its funny and actually ours here where I live is behind a chucky cheese.) Jude pointed to the little building across from the chucky cheese, with a sign saying 'secrets'

"Where going to the sex shop? Jude where not even old enough to go in there."

"Who cares about our age, all you do is walk in with confidence and head straight for the DVD's. They wont ask you for your ID. Trust me."

"Jude did you and this guy, you know do it? Jude just grinned and Kat nearly jumped out of her seat and squealed. "Oh my god, how was it. Did it hurt?"

"Great, and it scary to say this but I kind of liked it when it hurt, is that weird?"

"Some people like it rough, never thought you would but whatever good for you."

"Also I found myself to be very dominate."

"Really." Jude just smiled as they headed to the shop.

AN:// I really hope that I receive a little more feedback, but its cool. Loving to see you all reading. Anyways hope you enjoy keep on watching instant star…good drama coming up!!!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A:N// Hey everyone, I'm in Chico visiting a friend right now its cool, but hard to get online anyways sorry its been so long since the update things at work have been stressful…and well anyways thanks for the reviews loving all the feedback. Keep Reading and Enjoying.

Kat didn't buy anything, but Jude on the other hand bought a few little goodies and was planning on becoming a regular.

When they got home they headed upstairs and went to Jude's room. Jude shoved the things she bought under her bed and they popped on a new movie they rented.

A few minutes into the movie Kat couldn't take it any longer she said, "Okay I'm dieing who is it?"

"I told you Kat, I'm not saying, it would just jinx's it."

"Why would it? I tell you about Jamie, and look you just caught us making out, come on Jude I'm your best friend I wont freak out! PLEASE!"

"NO." Jude grabbed a hand full of popcorn as Kat said, "Is it someone famous? Like Tommy's friends? You said twenty one Tommy's twenty one so his friends are that old arnt they."

"Famous? I guess you could say that."

"Oh it is one of Tommy's friends. Who is it? Its chaz isn't it."

"Why on god's earth does everyone and there mother think Im into Chaz. Doesn't anyone know me?"

"I would if you told me. Really how bad could it be, seriously if I was you, I'd be hitting on Tommy. I mean I know he's your step-brother and all, but one you've only known him since you where thirteen, not like you grew up together. Seriously he's hot." Kat glanced at Jude and noticed her flinch a little. "It's Tommy isn't it, that's why he was so pissed at Quinn. No way this is too good, now I wanna know details come on Jude I saw that eye twitch you cant deny it, your dating little Tommy Q."

"Will you be quite, one, he's still considered my brother if you haven't noticed, and two he hates to be called that."

"Okay, but come on I'm so curious how did it happen."

"Tommy was mad at me, and let it slip out that he liked me, it all happened from there."

"WOW… so does he have a big you know?"

"KAT!!!!"

"OH…HE DOES!!" Jude grinned and flung herself back onto her bed and grunted. "Kat you cant tell anyone, not even Jamie, you got to swear to me."

"Cant I tell Jamie?"

"No, no you cant because then he'll tell Spied and so on…no telling ANYONE."

Kat smiled and then said, "Okay, I Swear." They where both lying on the bed when out of no where Kat said, "My gosh, I'm sorry, you two hooked up last night, you two probably wanted this night to talk."

"No Kat your fine, Tommy and I will have plenty of opportunity's to talk."

"Oh, okay. But seriously will you tell me details?"

"Kat I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"Since when?"

"Since now, how about some Ice cream."

"Since you changed the subject to one I like I'll forgive you lets go get some." When they walked into the kitchen Tommy was leaning against a counter and eating a carrot.

Jude smiled and said, "How's it going bugs?"

"You know, so what's up Doc?"

"Nothing where going to have Ice Cream, you want some?"

"No thanks, unlike you two my metabolism isn't of a teenagers."

"Don't worry I'll still like you if you get fat." Jude leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tommy was shocked but when she pulled away his hand went up to cup her cheek and hold her their. His lips pressed deeper and harder then she or he ever expected. His other hand went to the small of her back and drug her body closer to his. He pulled away and started to walk away. He paused at the door and said over his shoulder, "Night girls, don't say up too late gossiping."

When Tommy was out of ears length Kat looked at Jude and said, "WOW," while shaking her head.

"I know."

"Now I'm really curious."

"And you not getting anything out of me. Plus you know curiosity killed the Kat remember…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

A:N/// Oh my gosh…loving the reviews

Tommy climbed the stairs and plopped down on his bed. He didn't mind that Kat knew about them. Actually it was kind of a relief to have someone know. His cell phone went off. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom, its Kwest."

"Wow, hey man long time no talk to, so what's up?"

"Actually I'm calling you to tell you that the company I'm working for now really wants to work with you."

"Kwest man, I don't know if I wanna get back under the Mic or not." 

"No Tom, not singing, they want you to produce new up and comings."

"What company?"

"Our old friend Georgina Gmajor."

"Really, well then tell her that for her I'll come in Monday to talk to her."

"Okay Tom, see ya' Monday, oh yeah, how have you been anyways?"

"Pretty good I'm just chillin' at home right now."

"Really you want to go to a club with me tonight?"

"Ummm…No thanks."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Na…I'm just taking it easy on the girl front at the moment."

"Sure whatever Tommy. See you Monday."

Tommy hung up the phone and tried to get to sleep which was highly unlikely, he tried to concentrate on what would it be like to work with up and coming artists. Would they care he was a former boy-bander? Who knew, I wonder when Jude told Kat about us. Wait I was trying not to think about her. My god how could I be so hooked on a sixteen year old. I constantly thinking about her. Even when I don't want to , I've never felt anything like this. Like I feel alive for the first time in my life, not just the sexual part either. We connect on a deeper level, I've never had so much fun with anyone as I did when helping her with her music. Her voice is so hypnotizing.

Oh my god, I love Jude, I have never though I Tom Quincy would ever utter those words, even to myself. Woman where fun, friends, equals, but relationships with woman for him have been nothing, women where their for him to fuck, it was different with Jude. But why is it different, because she's MY GIRL. Tommy rolled over and again tried to fall asleep.

AN:/// I do have more but I didn't want to write it out just yet so I hope you all don't hate me for such a little chapter but the next chapter will have their parents and Gmajor in it!!! Hope you all enjoy….


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

AN:::: I KNOW….I was mean leaving you all with such a short chapter hope this makes up for it! There is a lot more to come I promise keep up the reviewing and I'll try to keep up posting, just kidding I'll keep posting…I PROMISE…hope you all enjoy.

The next day Kat was leaving and Jude was saying goodbye. "So now don't do anything I wouldn't."

"I wont, Kat remember its between us."

"I promise even though it will be hard not to tell Jamie."

"Yeah I knew that, and I thank you for understanding."

"No prob Jude, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah you will."

Jude walked back into the house and barely shut the front door before being slammed back against it. Her eye's went wide and her lips curved into a huge smile before Tommy's lips crushed them with his own. He couldn't talk the waiting he pulled her oversized T-shirt over her head and thanked god that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands shoved at his jeans until the slipped to the ground. He kicked them aside and pushed her PJ pants down her body and smiled again. "What girl don't you have any clean underwear."

"Yes but I thought this would be easier for a quickie today before they show up." He smiled at her then lead her to the couch. She grabbed the condom he was holding. She flipped them around and shoved him onto the couch. She got ontop of him and slipped the condom on him. He slid his hands up her stomach and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. She slapped his hands away even though it felt good, she knew that it would drive him crazy when he couldn't touch him. And she was right he grunted something and then flung her around, her back hit the couch. She shoved her hands into his shirt and rid him of it. He shoved himself into her hard she arched her back and purred at his touch. They where going at it when they heard a sreek coming from the door Thank god Tommy was on top of her she was totally covered. Kat covered her eye's and said, "Forgot my bag, bring it tomorrow SORRY!!!!!!"

Jude looked up to see Kat leaving and covered her eye's and said, "I can not believe that." He smiled and started to move in and out of her soon she didn't care that she was just caught with her brother inside of her by her best friend. Jude couldn't think now she ran her fingernails down his back and made him bleed. He started to move in her faster and shove himself into her deeper. She came screaming…he came soon after that. He was panting when he said to her, "When are 'they' suppose to get here?"

Jude ran her hands through his hair and said, "Well about an hour and half, so we better start cleaning up."

"In a minute." He walked over to his pants and grabbed a second condom he pulled Jude up kissed her quick and soft on the lips then pulled her into the dining room and lightly pushed her onto the kitchen table. He climbed on top of her and dived into her. She shoved him off and out of her. His back hit the table and she climbed on top of her, She lifted herself and over him and brought herself down onto him very slowly. She slapped his hands away again, this time she said, "watch." She started lowering herself in small circles and rubbing her breasts. He was on the verge of coming and so was she. They came together screaming. Jude collapsed on to Tommy. They where both breathing heavily. Tommy softly ran his fingers threw her hair and kissed her softly on the cheek. She groaned as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and said, "We got to clean up there going to be here any minute."

They had 25 minutes before their parents where suppose to arrive. They where sweaty and out of breath but managed to clean up and grab all the evidence before going into their separate bedrooms.

Thirty-five minutes later Jude rushed down stairs and hugged her dad and Tommy's mom like she normally would do.

"So guys, did you to have fun?"

"Yeah Hun, how was your weekend with Tommy?"

"It was okay, nothing special, oh we watched that new movie the one with Brad Pitt, it was good, you'll like it dad."

"Okay, honey what's this?"

Jude turned around and saw her dad holding Kat's backpack.

"Oh, its Kats she must have left it here when she came over to hang out on Saturday."

"Did she spend the night?"

"Yeah she did, I figured it was okay since Tommy was here."

"As long as Tommy had a say in the matter and you didn't TELL him she was staying."

"No Tommy was cool with it."

"Okay I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay dad." Jude watched Tommy come down the stairs fully dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt on. "Where you headed off to looking all spiffy?"

"I'm gonna head down to G-Major talk to a few people. I was suppose to go tomorrow but they just called. So I should be home in time for dinner…" He was about to leave when he stopped turned around then said, "actually Jude you should come with me, you might like seeing a real studio."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go tell Stewart that your going."

"Sure, hold on let me change."

"Okay sure, I'll be waiting in the viper."

Jude hopped into the viper and said, "Are we actually going to a studio?"

"Of cource, you can hang out in hospitality while I talk to the boss lady."

"What does the boss lady want with the likes of an ex-boy-bander."

"She wants me to work for her."

"Oh your going to do a solo-album that's great."

"Nope, she wants me to produce some new artists, strictly free lance, so I pick and choose who."

"That sounds cool."

"It is here we are, come on." Tommy walked into two large doors while Jude sat on the couch and flipped through some magazines.

Tommy sat infront of Georgia not flinching he finally said, "Sounds good, the pays good, love the job, but I come with a condition."

"Okay, lets here it."

"There's a girl outside the door sitting on the couch, I want to produce her under your label."

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm totally serious, look we can take her into the studio right now, and you can hear here."

"Tommy please tell me you didn't let one of your groupies convince you she's got a great voice."

"You want to hire me as a produce, but you laugh at me when I bring you someone I honestly believe will make your label huge."

"Fine Tom, but I decide."

"Okay, also let me do the talking, she doesn't know anything about what we where talking about and I don't want her to until it's a done deal."

"How sweet lets go meet this girl."

Georgia was looking for a blond with big boobs, but instead Tommy introduced her to a young girl with red hair and was kind of too innocent looking.

Jude saw Tommy the instant he came out with a middle aged woman who was looking skeptically around. "Hi I'm Jude." Jude said extending her hand.

"Georgina, but everyone calls me Georgia."

"Okay Georgia, nice too meet you."

"You too."

"Hey Jude, I was telling Georgia how you sing, she said she wanted to hear you."

"Tommy I cant, I didn't even bring my guitar."

Georgia piped in, "There's a spare one in studio A that you can use, come on, any friend of Tommy's is a friend of mine."

"Umm.. Okay, I guess."

Georgia smiled and lead the way to studio A. She really didn't expect anything spectacular, but something good for sure.

Jude walked into the studio sat down on a stool and took the guitar and started singing 24hrs. Georgia stopped her half way through the song and said, "Jude, that's enough how about you come in here for a minute.: Jude frowned and went into where they were. Jude sat next to Tommy on a swivel chair.

Georgia said, "Tommy made a proposition to me earlier that I think I would be stupid to refuse."

Jude drew her eyebrows together and frowned then said, "Proposition?"

"Yeah, I think Tommy was right you would make a great asset to the Gmajor artists. Tommy will be your producer if you decide to join Gmajor."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"No I'm offering you an opportunity and a record contract." Jude couldn't believe it. She smiled at Tommy and hugged him as they headed to Georgia's office to look over contracts.

By the time both Jude and Tommy where leaving it was almost five and they had to rush home for dinner. Jude and Tommy sat down at the table as Tommy's mom set down the last of the meal on the table. All throughout the mean both Tommy and Jude couldn't concentrate on anything except that earlier that morning they where fucking like animals on this very table where they where now eating meat loaf on. When Jude told her dad about the contract the conversation at the table went into overdrive, they all there sat there talking for what seemed like hours but only turned out to be forty five minutes. When all the dishes where cleared Tommy and Jude where assigned to do the dishes together. Tommy was washing and Jude was drying and putting away the dishes. They where quite and focused on getting the job done, but Jude smiled and decided to play a game on Tommy.

Instead of walking around him to reach for the dishes she started to lean over him making sure to brush her breast up against him. He smiled then flicked on the radio that was on the window seal. **_Girlfriend_** Blared from the speakers. Jude started to fling her arms and hair around. She swayed her hips bounced and spinned. Tommy laughed grabbed her hand and spinned her under his arm they where just laughing and dancing. Tommy dipped Jude and she laughed loud. Tommy nearly dropped Jude when he heard from the doorway, "Wow, we should leave you two alone together more often you two seem to be getting along well."

"Yep," Jude started to jump up and down and shake her butt to the music. Tommy on the other hand made a slight smile towards Stewart then started to work on the dishes again. Stewart laughed at Jude shook his head and headed out of the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

AN I have had the previous chapter done for like three days and stupid woulnt let me post it so sorry for the late posts…anyways loving your feedback, here's another chapter for you all.

Jude fell asleep wearing a pair of Tommy's boxers and a plain white shirt of his. they still smelt of him, she figured that was as close she was going to get. It was three AM when Jude awoke to an asleep Tommy pulling her body closer to his sleeping form. She smiled and cuddled into him more and thought, What is Tommy doing here, he didn't wake me for a booty call he just came in here to sleep with me. That's so sweet. He was sweet, he's got a bad rep. but he really isn't a bad guy. I loved it when we slept together that he reached for me in his sleep, I wonder when I'm not around does he still reach for me. Jude closed her eye's and fell back asleep.

Jude awoke to her alarm clock, she was smiling but her smile faded into a frown when she found herself alone in bed. Did he even know I knew that he came in here last night. Oh well it didn't matter right now, she needed to get up and get ready for school. She changed into her white button up shirt and pleated skirt. She slipped on white flip-flops even though they where against the dress code. She curled her hair and headed down stairs.

By the time her feet hit the bottom steps she herd Kat blare the car horn, she ran past her dad grabbed a poptart and grabbed both Kat's bag and hers as she headed out the door. "Hey Kat."

"Hey thanks for remembering my bag."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have knocked, you two sure didn't waste anytime before I was gone though."

"That was Tommy's doing, what can I say I'm irresistible, and no prob. I just hope you keep that mouth shut."

"I promised you I would."

"Okay."

"So Tommy's got a hot ass…" They both started laughing as they pulled up into the student parking lot. Jude's day went by without a large fuss…Jamie barely looked at Jude, he was still embarrassed about her catching him and kat if only he knew how Kat caught her.

Jude walked home. When she got there she noticed that Mom's car wasn't in the lot. She ran up stairs and barged into Tommy's room, he was lying on his bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled at her, Tommy got off of his bed and walked over to her. He fisted his hands into her hair and said "Oh god how I love this uniform." Jude looked at him like he was crazy. Tommy locked the door and pushed her forward onto his bed she tried to get up but he pushed her body down again. "No, I want to fuck you doggie style this time."

"But I'm still fully clothed." He climbed on top of her and said softly into her ear while bitting it, "I Know." He sat up and pushed his fingers into her from behind, moving her lacy thong out of the way. She couldn't believe that this is the way he wanted to do it. But it was a little exciting. She got up on her knee's and leant her body forward. He roughly pulled down her panty's and pushed himself into her. It was slow at first then became faster. Both of his hands where on her hips and his body wasn't moving at all, he was pulling and pushing Jude off of him. Tommy paused as he heard the front door slam shut, he then started to move slowly in Jude, he didn't expect anyone to come upstairs, their parents room was down stairs and they only came up here to TALK to them on special occasions. When they heard footsteps running up the stairs Tommy could feel Jude start to pull away. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled her against him hard again. He pushed her body roughly onto the bed. Tommy kept pumping in and out of her as they both herd someone open Jude's bedroom door then shut it. Tommy slowly but roughly kept up the pace. Jude was in a kind of panic but stayed where Tommy pushed her she tried not to moan, and when she absolutely had to she pushed her face into his pillow to moan. Tommy was looking at the door he saw that someone tried to open it, then realized that it was locked. He kept pumping in her and loving the rush of being caught. "Tommy, do you know where Jude is?"

"Umm…Yeah she called the house about ten minutes ago she told me to tell you that she was over at a friends and will be back before dinner."

"Oh okay, well your mom and I are going out, we wont be back till late."

"Oh okay." He pushed himself into her hard and she screamed into the pillow. You could barely hear the muffled scream but you could hear it.

"Umm…Tommy do you have someone in there with you?"

"Yes." Tommy smiled and picked up the pace while roughly grabbing her breasts.

"Well could you make sure the person is gone before Jude gets home, she still is a bit young."

"Sure Stuart, see you when you get back." He was on the verge of coming and knew Jude was too…Tommy didn't miss a beat, they both waited until they heard the front door shut before both reaching there boiling point. This time Jude didn't muffle her scream.

"Oh my god, that was so weird, it was like a total rush."

"Yeah, it was. Looks like we have the rest of the day together."

"Yeah it does but I'm sad to say this I have to do my homework."

"Okay you can go do your homework while I go get us some dinner." He laid ontop of her kissed her softly and said, "I have been fantasizing about that for three years, oh how I love your uniform."

"Well that makes one of us…but I'll keep that in mind for next time, now you go get our dinner so I can get a little homework done."

He groaned and got off of her, grabbed a sweater pulled it over his head and left. Jude went to her room and grabbed her books then went back to Tommy's room she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun and sat cross legged on his bed and started to do her homework. Twenty five minutes later Jude got up and put her stuff back into her room she changed into sweats and a sweatshirt of Tommy's she then went back into Tommy's room and crawled into his bed and fell asleep surrounded by Tommy's smell.

Tommy came into the house carrying a big bag of Chinese food. He set the bag down onto the table and then went to go find Jude. He found her in his bed curled up into a ball and asleep. He smiled down at her and then sat next to her and kissed her softly. She stirred and smiled opened her eyes. "Hey you, did you get us food?"

"Yeah your favorite."

"Oh so that's what took you so long."

"Yeah come on get out of bed and eat something."

"In a minute, lie with me." Jude fell asleep to Tommy. When Tommy was secure in her sleep he said, "Jude I'm falling in love with you." He didn't know she was still awake and herd him. She smiled and kissed him. When she pulled away his eye's where wide and she said, "diddo." He smiled and kissed her softly. His hands slipped into her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. Soon they where rid of all there clothes and he said, "I need to get a condom hold on." He slipped out of the bed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a condom. He slipped it on and walked back over to the bed. He laid down next to her and kissed her softly while rolling her onto her back. He slipped into her softly and rode her with soft, long, loving strokes. They met each other with a softness that they haven't felt before. Tommy's tongue licked her lower lip and asked permission for entrance. Jude opened up her mouth and Tommy plunged in. Jude groaned as Tommy stroked her lovingly. She arched her back and he moved with her. Tommy could feel her tightening and they both plunged into sweet ecstasy. Tommy rested his forehead on Jude's and said, "I love you."

Jude smiled kissed him sweetly and said, "I love you too. That was amazing."

"Peer ecstasy, love can do that." Tommy rolled over and pulled Jude on top of him. He pushed her hair out of her face and placed a few sweet kisses all over her face. She laughed and kissed him deeply.

It was eight O'clock when their parents rolled into the house, they found Jude and Tommy on the couch watching Austin Powers and eating Chinese food laughing. "Hey Jude how was Kat's house?" 

"Oh hey dad, it was fine, got some homework done. How was your guy's day?"

"Okay actually we wanted to talk to you two, would you two mind turning off the show." They turned off the movie and both of their parents sat across from them and said, "We just wanted to let you two know…."

AN::: HAHAHAHA I'm evil!!!! What are they going to say!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"First off, we are so happy that you two are getting along so well. Also we both discussed this and wanted to tell both of you the truth, this weekend both of us went away to talk about our marrage, while away we finally decided that it was better for both of us to split up, today we went to the divorce lawyer, we hope that you both stay friends and will always be family, but Jude and I will be moving out by the end of the week."

"What, are you sure!" Jude looked shocked and worried while Tommy just sat there with a blank expression on his face. They all sat there for twenty more minutes talking about the whole situation before Jude couldn't take it anymore and excused herself.

Ten minutes later their was a knock on Jude's door she wiped her eye's and said, "Come in."

Tommy walked in and hugged her than said, "Jude will you talk to me."

"Sure, you want to know why I'm this upset, well first off my dad broke up our family to be with your mom and then he gives up to easily on this one. Its just getting hard to rely on him. Then he tells me that where moving, great…that mean never seeing you again."

"Well we work together now."

"Yeah but you cant sneak into my room at three am and hold me. Finally where starting to establish something here and now its going to be gone."

"Jude I'll always love you, no matter what. I didn't even think you knew I came in here last night."

"You woke me when you pulled me in a hug last night."

"I did, I'm sorry I didn't even realized I did that."

"Its okay I love feeling you holding me, Tommy I'm moving in a week."

"I know, bright side of things where going to be start work tomorrow, me at nine am and you after school."

"Yeah its going to be fun making music with you."

"Diddo, I should get out of here, before your dad comes up to talk to you that is."

"Okay, bye Tommy."

"Bye." He kissed her softly then whispered 'lov you' Jude smiled when he left and curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

It was about a hour later that Stuart came into Jude's room, he found her asleep curled into a ball, he pulled a blanket over her and said, "Goodnight." He was coming out of Jude's room right as Tommy was coming out of his room with a tale slung over his shoulder. "Hey Tommy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Stuart what about?"

"Mostly Jude. I know you two have been spending a lot of time together lately and I am glad don't get me wrong. Its just you're a quote on quote rockstar and I know that you know when to draw the line, but Jude is still young and impressionable, and she might get the wrong impression about you two, knowing you two aren't blood relatives. I guess what I'm trying to say is I hope you let her down easily if anything happens."

"I appreciate it and if anything happens I promise to let her down easily, also our friendship means a lot to me."

"I'm glad we have a understanding, night Tommy."

"Night." Stuart watched Tommy walk down the hall and into the bathroom.

Two weeks later Jude had Kat over to her new apartment with her dad and she was helping her unpack. "This kind of sucks you know now your not right by Tommy."

"Don't remind me, but working with him is cool, but I didn't know I was going to suffer from withdraws, I mean I haven't had sex in ten days and I feel like I'm going to die."

Kat snorted and said, "I wonder if Tommy's feeling the same way."

"Kat I am so pathetic…anyways how's things going with you and Jamie."

"Okay but…Jamie and I are having some physical problems."

"What like he wants to bang and you don't."

"No, it's the polar opposite."

"Eww…Kat's got a freaky side, maybe I can help you out with your little problem."

"How?"

"Your just going to have to trust me okay…Tommy's moving into his new house this weekend…yeah house…anyways I can convince him to let you stay there for the night ALONE."

"How can you do that?"

"Because I'm going to have him here Dad's going out of town in two weeks for a night."

"Are you sure he's going to go for that, and even if he does, I still don't know if Jamie will want to get physical."

"Oh trust me by the time I get done with you he wont be able to get his hands off of you." They went into full planning for the next few hours…..

AN:// Thank you so much for all your reviews I love the feedback, I really love the fact that you all tell me what you like about my stories. Thanks so much…Also…I've been meaning to leave a note that I promote safe sex! If there is a intimate scene in here without protection…please let me know…sometimes I get caught up. Also watching FREEDOM WRITER! Great movie I suggest it to all.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

AN :// Sorry its been so long but finals in school are coming up term papers and work is killing me…I hope to update all my storys within the next week so keep looking out!! Thanks again for all the reviews!!!

The next day at work Jude walked into studio A and found Tommy strumming the song that they have been working on. "Hey sexy."

"Hey Jude you sure got here quick."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Where alone so talk."

"Well Kat came over yesterday and we where unpacking…anyways Dad's going to be going out of town on the fifth and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night."

"Of course, but what does that have to do with Kat being at your house."

"Well we where talking and she's been having some problems with Jamie, so I suggested that she stay at your house on the fifth while your with me."

"So that's the nice way of asking if they can fuck in my house…I don't care but, rule one, no fucking in my bed that's only there for us, and two we have to crisen my place before they do."

Jude smiled and pushed her lips onto his and then said, "I didn't know I could go threw withdraws, I'm addicted to you. I've been having mood swings and ever moment I'm not with you I think about you." She slipped her hand down to his already hard lump in his pants.

He pulled away from her mouth as she was stroking him and whispered into her ear, "You feel that babe, that's how I am ever second I'm around you, I don't know how I stop myself from throwing you over that sound board and fucking your brains out. But even now I'm gonna have to stop this because someone might come in."

Jude whimpered and said, "Dad's not going to be home until late, we could leave now and work on the song at my house."

Tommy smiled pulled away from her and removed her hand from stroking. He got up shook his head and said, "Your going to be the death of me." She was smiling about to get up when Kwest walked in and said, "Hey guys so what are we going to be working on today."

"Where going to work on Time to be your 21," said Tommy he was now sitting behind the soundboard and fiddling with the keys.

Jude smiled and walked into the booth. She started to sing in between takes she would lazily stretch and bite her bottom lip knowing what it was doing to Tommy. Five O' clock rolled around when Tommy said, "Okay how about we take a break, Jude you can go get some water or something."

She shook her head and said, "Sure." Jude walked out of the studio and headed towards hospitality. She decided to wander around the studio she never really went anywhere except studio A and B and into hospitality. She saw a door down the hall that looked totally out of place no marked indication of what the room was and it was kind of close to the boys bathroom. She smiled pulled the door open and walked down some poorly lit stairs, there she found a little room that was full of equipment that looked like it wasn't being used or hasn't been used in years. She smiled and grinned then jogged up the steps.

When Jude got into Studio a Tommy was still mixing, she asked, "Where's Kwest?"

"Oh Georgia wanted to see him…it looks like he'll be gone for a while. Why?"

"Tommy will you come with me for a minute, wait how about you just go stand by the boys restroom and wait for me there okay."

"Sure, do I get to know why though?"

"Just trust me and go." Jude walked out of Studio a and headed down the hallway two minutes later exactly she saw Tommy leaning on the wall in a very sexy way that only him could pull off. She smiled started to walk towards him acted like she was going to go to him then turned and opened the door and waved her hand. When they where both in the room she closed the door and locked it. He followed her down the stairs loving the way she was swinging her hips and loving he way her skirt for the uniform was a bit shorter than it was the other day and he also noticed that her white shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons lower and a little tighter today. He didn't mind.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned to say something but Tommy shoved his lips on hers roughly and pulled her down onto the floor. While his mouth was fused to hers he trailed his finger down her white blouse and started to pluck the buttons undone. He removed his lips from hers and positioned them over her white lacy bra. His tongue found her nipple through the lace and his teeth pulled the lace down until her breast was exposed. She moaned and fisted her hands into his hair. She pulled roughly.

Tommy's hands slid up her creamy white leg and hovered over her sweetness not touching. Jude could feel his hand there even though it was two inches from her. She pushed herself up and arched into his hand. He slowly grabbed the fabric of her lacy boyshorts and pulled them down her body. His hand went back up to her and softy stroked her clitoris, she arched and lazily ran her fingers across his face and kissed him softly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he slipped a finger into her swirling it in a way that made her moan into his mouth. She slipped her hands down to his belt and undid it.

She pulled him out of his pants and asked, "Where's your condom?"

"I don't have one."

"What no that cant be you've got to."

"Well I didn't expect to have sex at work today."

"Tommy, you should expect from now on that your going to get laid on the hour of every day, so be prepared." She was about to get up when he pushed her back down and said, "Well nice to see that mood swing in full effect let me see if I can help you out there."

"But how, I'm not having Sex with you if you don't have a con…" Her sentence rolled off when she felt his tongue plunge its way into her. It went in and our, up and down, round and round. All she could do was lay back and enjoy all the sensations coming over her. One of his hands found the uncovered breast and the other cupped her butt cheek and squeezed. He made a zig-zag motion with his tongue and felt Jude's body jerk. He then traced the outlining of a heart three times. By the time he was tracing a star she was cuming into his mouth. He lazily licked up all the sweet Juices and then kissed her lips softly then said, "Tomorrow I'm picking you up from school, and where going somewhere."

"Good, that's what I like to hear now you better head back up before Kwest gets back."

"There's my sweet Jude back, a little sexual frustration is good, just remember that because when its time to release the frustration it will be all worth it!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

My leg was shaking, it was five minutes until the bell rang and even though everyone was packed and ready to go our teacher wasn't budging she said we had to wait for the bell Kat kicked my and I jerked my head over to her and asked, "What."

"Why are you so fidgety today anyways?"

"Tommy's picking me up, where going somewhere today, I brought the stuff along from the shop we went to."

"Oh really did you get to talk to him about that weekend."

"Yeah I did, he said it was fine as long as you two used the guest room and not his."

"You told him."

"No but it didn't take a brain surgeon to know what you had in mind…anyways why hasn't the bell rang, its going to be hell when I get out there, cheerleaders swarming him and all."

"Oh please, its going to be more than cheerleaders."

I smiled and dashed to the door as the bell rang. When I reached Tommy it was too late he was standing by his Viper with his shades on and swarmed by girls. He was signing everything that the girls thrusted his way from napkins to their T-shirts. She didn't see Sadie swooning over him though and smiled. She walked down to his car got in and said, "Sorry girls we got to go."

They all looked at me like what the hell are YOU doing with him. He got in waved them off and started the viper. "So where are we going anyways?"

"Where going to my house, I want you to be the first person I bring there."

"I better be the only girl you bring there, but I thought you said you where moving into it this weekend."

"I'm moving into it this weekend but as of yesterday I was they owner of it, so after the studio yesterday I went crazy and moved my bed and some furniture well I lied my bed and some clothes and my TV for the bedroom. He pulled up to a very nice residential area, he pulled up to a key pad in front of a gate, he typed in a number and the gates opened. Jude's mouth dropped open there was a beautiful white two story house that didn't have a really big front yard but there was one. The side of the house was covered in a great pink and red roses bushes that crept up the house. Tommy slipped out of the car went to her door and opened it. Grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door, he pulled out a key that had a guitar key chain and handed it to her. "What's this Tommy."

"What's mine is yours, it's a key to My house."

"Tommy…" She rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately when she pulled away he said, "Go ahead open the door." She unraveled her arms from him and slid the key into the door and opened it. She walked in and was amazed the first thing you see was a large living room with plush white carpet and a large fireplace. She went into the middle of the living room and spun around and said, "Tommy this is great."

He grabbed her hand and said, "Come on I'll give you the tour." They went through the nice large kitchen and then into the down stairs bathroom and downstairs guest room, He pulled her outside and she saw that he had a pool that was stunning. He pulled her to the side of the house that turned out to be another way to get to the upstairs they went along the stairs and was faced with the Master Bedrooms patio that had two plastic chairs on it right now, he slid open the glass doors and she followed him in, there was a bed in a large room, she walked into the bathroom and it was huge, a tub that could fit two and would by the time this tour was over, white and black marble everywhere.

Jude came out of the bathroom and flung herself on Tommy then said, "I would like to see the rest of your house later. As of right now I see a large comfy bed that needs to be broken in."

"You are obsessed with me arnt you."

"More than you will ever know." He lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder. He threw her body onto the bed and climbed on top of her small frame. He softly kissed her moving his mouth down her neck and over to lay soft kisses behind her ear that made her giggle. She pulled away and said, "I brought us a movie to watch."

"Right now???"

"Trust me You'll like this one, let me go get my bag its in the living room."

"Okay hurry back." Tommy was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head when Jude walked in carrying a bag and only wearing a light pink lacy bra with lacy pink boyshorts that matched. She had on one of his button up white shirts that she stole from him awhile ago it hung off her shoulders. She opened up her bag pulled out a dvd. And bent over to place it into the DVD player making sure to expose her ass to Tommy. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her he didn't look at the TV when she pressed play but was looking at her perky nipples that he could see through that lacy bra. His hand was about to cup her breast when he heard a loud moan he turned his head towards the TV and had to do a double take, did his sixteen year old Jude just put in a hard core porno. He looked at her and she said, "I thought we could watch it then try out some of the moves, I brought some other stuff too."

"Sure baby, lets watch the movie." Jude cuddled into Tommy's arm and laid her head on his shoulder while draping an arm around his torso. Soon they where both totally turned on. Jude's hand unintentionally slipped to Tommy Jr. and started to lightly stroke him. Her eye's where still on the T.V. and didn't realize what she was doing, but Tommy couldn't take his eye's off of Jude His arm slid from her elbow down her body he slipped it under the white shirt and started to rub her stomach and hip bone. Jude stretched against him and a moan escaped her mouth. He couldn't take it any more he flipped her onto her back and pushed his mouth to hers. Her arms came around his neck and held him there. They heard the doorbell ring and they looked at eachother wondering who that could be. Tommy pulled away and went to the window to see his mothers car. "It's my mom."

"Your Mom, shit, I need to get dressed. Don't tell her I'm here I'll hide." Jude hopped off the bed and went to the DVD player pressed off and grabbed her stuff and started to get dressed. Tommy went down stairs adjusting his clothes and opened the door to Not only his mom but Jude's Dad…..

AN:/// HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….THAT'S ALL I GOT TO SAY!!!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Tommy looked at the pair in front of him and asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing here, better question why are you two together?"

"Well where still friends, anyways why do I need an excuse to come over and talk to my son."

"You don't I'm just surprised is all come on in. I don't have any furniture except for outside, I have a little picnic table by the pool. How about you guys come out there."

"That sounds nice."

"Tommy I must say that this is a nice house, how did you manage to buy it?"

"Bonus for signing on with G major and my stocks finally went up and I decided to cash out, I would offer you two a drink but all I've got is tap water."

"No that's fine honey actually we came here to talk to you about Jude, where concerned about her."

"What do you mean your concerned about Jude?"

Stuart sat across from Tommy and said, "It seems that right now you have the best relationship with her, its well while we where moving, I was putting a box of things into her room and its contents fell out. Nothing big right…wrong…I think she's been having sex, I found a porno and some other questionable things also some birth control pills. And well we both headed over to the studio to talk to you two there but neither of you where there, we thought you would be at home, but we have no idea where Jude might be…We know she's at that age where she might think she's old enough to make those decisions on her own but still she's only sixteen, even if she is turning seventeen in two months."

"And why are you two telling me this?"

"We don't want to scare her off, but we want her to be honest with us if she's having sex. But obviously she isn't going to tell either of us, but you on the other hand she might tell. You two have been inseparable lately through work and being family in all. We wanted you to help."

"You wanted me to spy."

"No not spy, but be an concerned adult, also I was wondering if you would come and stay at the apartment when I go out of town in two weeks…I really don't want Jude there alone, especially after the things I found in her room."

"Sure Stuart, I'll come and sleep on the couch while your gone, and if anything comes up I'll be sure to tell you. As for today, I don't know where Jude is but I'm sure she'll show up and have an good excuse, even if you found that stuff it doesn't mean she's doing it. It just means she's thinking about it. It may be just a faze."

"I hope your right Tommy, we should better be going."

"Okay, feel free to drop by whenever you want." Tommy watched them both leave and felt relieved, he walked up the stairs to find Jude.

Jude was standing by the window watching the car leave. Tommy came in and said, "They wanted to talk to me about you."

"Yeah I know, I heard them."

"There just concerned about you."

"I know it just that they think I'm a slut, that I'm just having sex, cant they see how happy I've been, how good you make me feel even when your not around, the glow about me. The fact that I'm ridiculously in love with you."

"Diddo…they see how close we are, and that we trust each other, I guess we should be glad they don't see the love or the desire. Speaking of which how are you going to go home…with an good excuse."

"I already took care of it I called the house phone left a message that I was with Kat because I found out that it was my day off and then called Kat she should be here in thirty minutes to pick me up."

"Thirty minutes. Why so soon?"

"Because as much as I love you and I know you love me, I think we should cool it for awhile, just step back I really don't want to be a disappointment to my dad. I guess because of all the time's he's disappointed me, and I thought I would never do that to someone I love. Tommy, I don't want to end this but maybe for the time being we should just start being just friends."

He strode up to her pushed her softly against the wall brought his lips dangerously close to hers and said, "You cant last a week without me, so fine lets be friends but just remember that I'm not always going to be here."

She moved a fraction closer to him and said, "Liar!" She heard Kat honk her horn and grabbed her bag and left with Tommy standing there with teeth, and fingers clenched. As soon as he saw Jude leave he fell onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow that still smelled of her. He didn't know what he would do if she actually lasted past a week. He had to think of something and fast.

An:// I know you all hate me right now…but I promise it will all make since soon….just hold on till later on in the chapters…keep reading and you wont be disappointed!!! Plus loving all the feedback…you all ROCK!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The next few days went by without much difficulty. They where both grumpy because of the sexual tension, but where getting use to it. Jude was sitting in hospitality when Kat sprang out of nowhere. "Hey Jude how you doing?"

"I'm okay its been a long day, anyways hows things going with you."

"Oh no I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to see all this sexual pent up frustration that you keep telling me about, when do you go back into the studio."

"Five minutes ago…kind of dragging."

"Well come on lets go." Kat dragged her into the studio Jude went into the recording booth and Kat sat next to Tommy. "Hey Tom, how have you been?"

"Do you really need to ask."

"Guess not, anyways I just wanted to let you know Jude wont shut up about you for two seconds so if your planning on seducing her can you make it snappy cause she's bugging the hell out of me lately."

"What…You just like to get right to the point don't you."

"Yeah most of the time. Anyways so are you planning anything I should know about?"

"Actually, I still have to go and stay the night at Jude's next week so you could use my house if you want, Jude still has the extra key and the guest bedroom is downstairs, keep out of my bed."

"You like to get right to the point to I see."

"Yeah an…." He got cut off by Jude finishing her song. He said through the mic, "That was good can you sing it once more for me."

"No Tommy I cant I've been here six hours I'm tired I have school in the morning so I'm leaving."

"You cant just leave."

"Oh really watch me." She strode out of the studio and grabbed Kat's arm. When Kat pulled up in front of Jude's apartment building she said, "Jude why are you fighting the unenviable, its not like you two aren't going to get it on sooner or later."

"I just don't want to, I love him, I want him, but I also know its wrong, I mean he's five years older than me and my boss, and my soon to be ex-step-brother."

"That doesn't seem to be stopping him so why are you letting it stop you?"

"Thanks for the ride Kat."

"No problem." Jude walked into the apartment and surprise surprise there was my dad. He's usually never home this early. "Hey dad, what you doing home?"

"Oh, Tommy didn't tell you he invited us over for dinner tonight, come on get dressed, we still have to go buy some wine and a plant for a house warming gift."

"Dad I've got a lot of work to do around here, can I just stay home."

"I thought you would be thrilled to go over and see his new house what's wrong did something happen between you two?"

Jude smiled and said, "Of course not, sure give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." She could not let her dad see that anything was different between the two of them. What was she going to wear tonight….maybe a skirt…no there's no reason for that. She picked out a pair of cut up jeans and a rolling stones shirt. She didn't even realize that she grabbed Tommy's sweater on her way out the door.

Her dad and her where almost there she felt a shiver she pulled the sweater over her head and then almost hit herself for being so stupid. Whatever maybe he wont notice. Yeah right this was Tommy she was talking about.

When Tommy opened the door for them he was wearing light blue jeans and a white button down shirt. He looked unbelievable, he moved aside and they walked into the living room it wasn't empty anymore, it had a large black couch now some art on the walls a large green plant to one side and a flat screen TV hung on the wall. It actually looked like a home, no it looked like Tommy clean, organized and not trying to be fancy but ends up that way. Tommy smiled and said, "Glad both of you could make it, dinner's almost done."

"We brought you these,"

"Thanks Stuart, Jude, I'll go put these in water and then I'll give you both a grand tour."

"That sounds great." Jude watched as Tommy went into the kitchen and returned carrying two glasses of wine, he handed one to dad and sipped the other. I smirked at him he said, "Okay how about I show you the down stairs guest room." They walked into a room large enough to be the main bedroom if Jude didn't know any better on that size. The bed was large and had a dark purple comforter on it, which was odd looking considering that it was Tommy's house, she rose an eyebrow at Tommy. Tommy looked at Stuart making sure he was occupied looking around he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Kat's favorite color am I right." Jude smiled and remembered why she loved him. He whispered again, "Everyone's first time should be special you got any more idea's for me?"

She smiled when Stuart asked, "So what else are you going to show us today?" Tommy went back out and then started to climb the stairs and said, "I want to show you my office, I finally finished it yesterday." This room was the one that Jude missed on her last tour. She walked in and saw the wall was covered in books that shocked her she didn't know Tommy like to read. His desk was oak wood and music equipment and instruments covered one area of the room. Jude walked over to the miniature soundboard and ran her fingers across the board. "Tommy this room is fantastic."

"Yeah for those days I'm not allowed to be in the studio I wanted some place I could record."

"Are you planning on recording something on your own Tommy?" asked Stuart.

For a minute Tommy forgot Stuart was even there all her could think about was how happy Jude looked standing there surrounded by all the music. "Maybe of course I write music and sing it but I don't know if I should record any. I guess that will come later on. We should go down dinner should be ready by now."

They all walked down stairs Jude and Stuart sat at the table as Tommy brought in a salad bowl and lasagna. "Wow Tommy did you cook this?"

"Actually yes, I learned to cook while away from home. I just didn't want mom to find out because knowing her I would be the one cooking from then on and really I only cook when the mood strikes, okay enough about me. So Stuart hows work going?"

"Quite good, as you know I'm going away this week leaving Saturday coming back on Sunday."

"Speaking of which dad, Tommy told me that he was coming over and Kat asked her parents if she could stay over that night, I was just wondering if it would be alright?"

"It would be up to Tommy."

Tommy looked skeptical but went along with it anyway. "Yeah that's cool, I don't mind."

"Thanks Tommy."

"No prob." Dinner went surprisingly well, luckily Stuart didn't notice some of the inappropriate looks Tommy was directing towards Jude, but she sure as hell didn't miss them, and he made sure of it. They where sitting at the table after dinner and just talking when Stuarts cell phone went off he excused himself and went outside to take the phone call. "So Jude do you like the house?"

"Well its improved a whole of a lot."

"Why did you ask for Kat to spend the night?"

"So when Kat tells her parents she's coming to my house that night and when her parents ask my dad if she actually did he'll say yes or he'll give them your number which of course being the nice guy that you are you'll say yes."

"Your sneaky. And you know for a fact that I'm not always a nice guy."

"You have your moments like the comforter in the guest room…that was sweet of you."

"Well I got a soft spot for Kat, she's a nice kid."

"She's older than me."

He grinned from ear to ear and said, "I know." He slipped his hand under the table and onto her leg. He started to message her inner thigh. Then he whispered to her, "I know you've been thinking about me."

"Your to cocky for your own good."

"Oh yeah then why are you wearing my sweater."

"I didn't notice the one I grabbed."

"Still your subconsciously thinking about me then."

"Like I said your full of your self."

"If I was you wouldn't let me touch you especially like this." His hand went further up her leg and rested on her. He pressed firmly into her and she arched her back a little he said, "I know you miss my touch, I know you urn for my hands on you and my dick in you."

She didn't know where she got the strength to shove his hand away from her but she did. She stood up fast and started to grab dishes from the table and headed into the kitchen to scrape off the dishes and put them into soapy water. Tommy came in carrying the rest of the dishes. She could feel Tommy come up to her from behind. He trapped her against the sink with both hands to the sides of her so she couldn't move. His body pressed her hard against the sink, He grinded himself into her and she moaned. His mouth lowered to her ear he bit it lightly then whispered to her, "This is exciting knowing your dad will be here any minute, and us like this, I love the feel of your body, and I know your love the feel of my body right now, its been fifteen days ten hours and around ten minutes since the last time we have fucked. I know you want it just as much as I do so the question is when are you going to cave in." He kissed her neck softly and moved away from her right in time for Stuart to walk in.

When they finished doing the dishes they said goodnight to Tommy and headed home. When Jude got home she collapsed onto her bed, she was so horny it hurt. Well next best thing, she pulled out her box that she now kept really REALLY well hidden and placed the MOVIE into her DVD player, placing the volume down really low.

AN:// Hope you guys are enjoying my fic so far…keep up reviewing…I really do depend on it!!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Jude was sitting in the booth waiting for Tommy to tell her what was missing from the song and all she could think about was shoving him against the sound board and straddling him. She shook her head from her thoughts when she heard Tommy say, "Your bridge is too slow can you pick up the tempo a little."

I nod and get ready to sing again, I don't understand how he can just sit there and watch me, doesn't he feel the tension, its like nothing has happened. My god I'm the one that wanted to end it, why am I second guessing myself especially now!!! STOP IT!!! She began singing and when she finished Tommy only nodded his head then said, "Okay that's enough for today, you can go home."

I nod my head and head inside the sound booth. I sat next to him and asked, "Can I hear it back?"

He played it and then said, "Jude I'm sorry about the way I acted last night."

"Its okay, so what are you planning on doing today."

"Oh I've got a date, some girl asked me out this morning. I think her name was Kate, oh well I'll find out tonight. "

"Oh, well then I should be going." Jude stormed out of the booth and slammed the door behind her, Tommy stretched in his chair and smiled as Jude slammed the door, getting Jude jealous…check. Now all he had to do was wait for her to make the moves. I wonder what she would do to me if she found out that I made that up. He grinned and packed up the stuff and headed to his house.

Jude was pacing her room, she was surprised it didn't wear a hole in the carpet. KATE, KATE, KATE, how can he tell me he loves me than the next minute apologize for loving me and goes out on a DATE!!!! I should be the only girl on his mind. What the hell…I guess he wasn't lying to me when he said he wouldn't wait forever, but I didn't think he could replace ME, and not so fast. Maybe that's what he's looking for to get me all strung out, so when he comes over tomorrow I'll be pissed and crack. Well fuck that and fuck him…wait, NO I wont fuck him. Thomas Quincy has another thing coming. Tomorrow he will be the best BROTHER a girl could have, and she be damned if he thinks he's getting anything out of me. Remember tomorrow you have to be strong, no cracking, no cracking, stay firm stay strong, just like Tommy strong and firm…wait stop that, your not cracking and that's final.

The next day she opened the door to a smiling Tommy, he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and looked hot wearing only blue jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket. She stepped aside and let him in. As soon as he dropped his bag next to the couch, Stuart walked out of his room with a suitcase all ready to go. Stuart looked up and said, "Oh hey Tommy, didn't know you got here yet, I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes, Kat's going to be here soon?"

"Yeah da…" she got cut off by the doorbell, "That should be her now." She walked to the door and there was Kat who practically bounced into the living room. He didn't know why she was here but decided to keep that question to himself for right now.

Jude and Tommy both said there goodbye's to Stuart and as soon as he left Kat and Jude ignored Tommy and went into her room and he heard it slam assuming that slam was intended for him. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the television.

Kat plopped down onto Jude's bed and said, "So Jamie is suppose to be there in exactly three hours I'm going to head over there and set up soon, but first I need the supplies that you said you where going to give me."

"I'm already ahead of you." Jude set a large brown bag next to her Kat peeked into the bag then said, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yeah it will work, now I just have to figure out a way to stay away from Tommy."

"Tell him your on your period."

"That might work, but then again knowing Tommy it might just be a turn on."

"How could that be a turn on?"

"I don't know extra lube, I was just kidding."

"Lets hope you where, anyways thanks for the stuff and I promise not to burn down Tommy's house."

"Okay have FUN, and I want details."

"Not until you give me details on little Tommy Q." Jude smiled as she plopped down on her bed and watched Kat leave her room.

Kat walked out of Jude's room and saw Tommy sitting on the couch flipping through channels. "Hey Tommy, so what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I dunno, maybe order in food and a new Law and Orders on tonight. Oh I left you some food for tonight its in the refrigerator."

"Thanks, I should be going, have 'FUN' tonight."

"Are you trying to insinuate something that is going to happen?"

"Nope laters."

Tommy turned off the T.V. and went over to Jude's bedroom door he was about to knock but decided to just open it. He walked in Jude was lying on her bed with her text book out in front of her. He sat down on her chair and just waited there. She finally looked up at him and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Just came to see if you what you wanted to eat tonight."

"I dunno what do you want."

"Right now you."

"Well in that case you don't have to be here, why don't you go to your friend Kate's house. Not like I need a baby sitter."

"Oh so your mad about Kate, huh? Are you green honey?"

"Don't honey me bro…why don't you go watch T.V. I have homework to do." He stood up fast and left the room. Jude threw her book on the floor and jumped off her bed and started to pace AGAIN! Stop it you have to be strong, you have to resist him, but its HIM. No if this is going to work you have to be stronger than him. Come on pull yourself together he's only Tommy. Okay its time to start my plan.

AN:// Hope you guys don't hate me too much, I will update soon promise, things have been getting a bit weird with my life so if I update not as frequently I'm sorry, anyways hope to here your reviews thanks for all then new ones and the advice!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Jude went out into the living room and saw that Tommy wasn't there. She strode into the kitchen saw Tommy sitting on the counter eating an apple. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip when she was Tommy lick the juice that was sliding down the apple. She could play this game to. She opened up the refrigerator and took out a box of strawberry's. She placed a few in her hand and rinsed them. She placed the washed strawberry's into a bowl and started to SLOWLY eat them. With each bit Tommy winced as if in pain, but Jude didn't see this because she ignored his very existence and just stood there by the sink enjoying her strawberry's. When she was done she washed out the bowl and put the left over strawberry's in the refrigerator, then on her way out of the kitchen she pause looked at Tommy and gave him a slight grin then walked off into the living room.

Jude sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. she put it on MTV she grinned when Boyzattack song came on she started to sing pick up the pieces with the T.V. and started to laugh when she saw Tommy frowning from the doorway. She turned to him and said, "Hey Tommy, you still got Chaz's number, now looking at the video I realize how freaking hot he is. And since now I'm not so naïve maybe it might work out, I guess I can thank you for that."

"You know you where a closet freak before I came along, come on Jude your dad said that he found PORN, and other things. What exactly where the OTHER things?"

"Nothing that concerns you anymore, why don't you just leave, maybe I'll call Quinn over."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really, and why the hell not." She pulled out her cell phone dialed a number and after a few minutes said into the phone, "Hey Quinn, Its Jude. I just wanted to apologize for the last time we talked. I thought about it and I just cant seem to get you out of my head. And I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment tonight?….Sure an hours okay with me, see you then." She smiled when she saw Tommy's hands clenched together. His eye's where full of rage. Jude wanted to laugh, especially since Kat was the one on the other line. Wait what the hell was she doing, it was fun seeing him all hot and bothered but she didn't want them to do this right? She was the one who ended it, oh no he's done it again to me. I forgot that we cant be for a minute. Why was I doing this to me, and to him. How could I be this mean, I mean I'm torturing the one I love.

Jude frowned and said, "I'm gonna go to my room, feel free to watch whatever you want." Tommy frowned and watched her go into her room. He expected to see the door slam shut but he didn't. He frowned pulled out his I-Pod and laid down on the couch closing his eyes trying not to think about her, which didn't help any.

Jude flung herself onto her bed. She decided just to go to bed, maybe then she would stop thinking about him. She changed into a large T-Shirt, that fell just above her knee's. and crawled into her bed. She pressed play on her cd player and a mix of songs started to play as she willed herself to sleep.

He came into her room that night, he wasn't wearing anything except his tight boxer briefs and his erection could be seen clearly threw them. She flung off her sheets and walked to him. She didn't care at that moment about anything, it was just them. She jumped on him. He pulled her up tightly around his body and crushed his lips to hers. He walked them over to her bed set her down on it while climbing on top of her. His hand slipped under her night shirt and found her hot and waiting. His fingers shoved aside her lacy material and started to plunder deep within her. She arched and pulled his hair moaning his name. He pulled off her panties and pulled down his underwear He plunged into her deeply knowing no boundaries. As quick as he entered her he was gone.

Jude shot out of her bed with a jolt, she heard noises coming from the living room. This better be good I was in a very VERY entertaining dream. She pulled off her blankets and opened her door, she was getting ready to yell at Tommy for making too much noise. She stormed into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks she did not expect to see this. Tommy was sleeping but he was tossing and turning. He kept say, "Jude, Miss you, and Love." All jumbled up his face looked torn and he was gripping his pillow tightly against himself. Jude wanted to cry, she wasn't just causing herself pain she was causing him pain also. She lowered herself next to him and kissed his cheek while running her fingers softly through his hair.

Tommy's eye's opened to find Jude looking at him with something he hasn't seen lately which was compassion and love. He was about to say something when her finger went to his lips to silence him. She got up grabbing his hand and pulled him to follow her. He followed Jude into her room without question. She closed the door behind her and snaked her arms around his neck and pushed his head down where his lips met hers in a slow and passionate kiss. He pulled away and said, "Jude, are you sure?"

He expected her smart ass comments but she only smiled and kissed his lips softly. She pulled him over to the bed. Jude pushed him onto the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. There she stood in only boy shorts and him with his white T-Shirt and boxer-briefs. She straddled him brought her lips down on him. His hands fisted into her hair and held her mouth there for a long time. When they pulled away he said in between breaths, "Now that's what I've missed." He flipped her over and grinded into her. She moaned and stroked his hair lovingly. She traced his jaw line with her fingers and smiled up at him. He lowered his mouth to her neck and slowly licked her while sucking on the sensitive spots.

Jude pushed his restricting underwear down off his body as he pulled off his shirt. She pulled away from him. He looked concerned like she didn't want this anymore. She smiled got off the bed loving the fact his eyes watched her. She pulled out the box she kept hidden behind all her textbooks she took out a few condoms and brought them back over to the bed. She slipped into the covers and he did the same. He rapped an arm around her hip and pulled her softly against him. His mouth left hers and started to trail down her body. His mouth was hovering over her sweetness. He lowered his mouth onto her lacey covered nub. Slowly sucking her, she arched her back and he smiled. He pushed her lacy cloth aside with his tongue. Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue enter her in a fast fluid motion. Her hands went into his hair, her fingers trailed down his neck and softly slid against his shoulders. He shivered under her soft touches, something he wasn't use to. He slowly and softly pulled off her underwear.

When he finally entered her she cried out in joy. He slowly moved in and out of her, loving her legs wrapped tightly around him and her fingers slowly trailing up and down his back slowly. He kissed her while meeting, she met his slow strokes in and out of her. They lasted longer than ever before, no rush, no urgency like they expected. It was a whole new experience for them. Jude came first moaning out Tommy's name in pure bliss. Tommy came next and collapsed on top of her unwilling to leave her in fear of never returning.

Tommy lifted his head slightly and kissed her shoulder slightly then moved down and kissed her left breast not in a sexual way just a loving way. He laid his ear on her heart and listened to the uneven beats knowing his matched hers. Jude smiled at Tommy and said with tears in her eye's, "Tommy I'm sorry, I love you."

Tommy wiped her tears from her eye's and said, "No need to be sorry, I love you, I would wait for you forever."

"I…" She got cut off by his lips crushing against hers in a passionate kiss that transcended all the love he was feeling. They stayed there with there foreheads resting on each others and just breathing content for a long time, until Tommy pulled out of her and pulled her tightly against him. "Don't leave me again, I don't know if I could handle it."

"You seemed to handle it just fine with Kate."

"Who?"

"Kate the girl you went on a date with."

"You mean the girl I made up, yeah sorry I wasn't going to give you up so easily I figured make you jealous."

"Your sneaky Quincy, but you know what I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thanks Harrison," He pressed his body tightly against hers and she said, "Already for round two huh," He pushed her ass tightly against his erection. He groaned and whispered in her ear, "Well, I do have all this pent up energy, you know with the sex with draw two and a half weeks is just too long to wait."

Jude flipped over stradled him and said, "Tell me about it." She reached for a condom and then looked at him. "I need to talk to you about something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Well right now I pretty much would agree to anything."

"Well I'm on birth control like you know dad told you, anyways sometimes well it fells better without condoms sometimes, I stress the sometimes. Anyways I would love to but first I was wondering if you would get tested."

Tommy rose an eyebrow and sat up on his elbows, "Tested, I've always used a wrapper with the exception of that time in the shower, but sure I'll get tested but you have to come with me."

Jude smiled and kissed him deeply. She couldn't believe how easy that talk went she slipped her hand down his body slowly and slipped the condom on him. He smiled against her lips. There lips where still connected when she lowered herself onto him. This time she didn't care she needed him hard and fast. She rose up almost completely off of him and slammed down on him. His hands gripped her hips and helped her guide herself up and down. Her hands started to massage her breasts and it totally turned them both on. Now Tommy's grip was tighter and bringer her down on him harder and faster. She felt his body tense up and hers started to tighten even tighter around him. She came first and Tommy flipped them over. He started to slam himself into her harder. He slowed down his pace making sure that he wasn't going to cum, he could see her level out and start to bring her up again. He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder She moaned when he dove into her deeper. He could tell she was on the verge of her second orgasm and he's been ready since her first they both came together panting and moaning.

Jude awoke to a warm bed but with no Tommy. She frowned then smiled when she heard Tommy and her dad talking. She looked at her clock it read 11:35, he turned off her alarm and made sure they weren't caught. You got to love that man. Jude hurried out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a white wife-beater. She smiled and pulled over Tommy's sweater and went out to see Tommy leaving and Stuart thanking him for staying the night. Jude said, "Morning boys, how was your trip dad?"

"Good, how was your guy's night?"

"Fine, movies take out how can you go wrong."

"Tommy just said you and Kat went to a movie."

"Yeah when we got back Tommy and us watched movies and had take out." Tommy signed in relief and said, "Okay well I guess I should be going, bye Stuart, see you at work Jude."

"Yeah bye." Jude said over he shoulder as she went into the kitchen to grab a pop tart.

AN:// Thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoyed all the smut…there's still more to come.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Its been almost a week since that notorious night, but neither of them have brought it up, they acted completely normal and it was killing both of them. The only one's who seemed to notice the tension was them. Jude was sitting on the couch strumming a song she was working on when Tommy sat next to her and said softly where nobody could hear, "Will you come with me."

"Where."

"Just go with me, please." She got up and he smiled grabbed her hand and they walked out of the studio and to his viper. Jude buckled and didn't ask where they where going she was there just for the ride. She was shocked when they pulled up in front of a tall brick building that had a whole bunch of doctors names on the outside. She looked at Tommy who wasn't paying attention he was already out of his door and going around to open hers. She got out and followed him into the two glass doors. Tommy walked up to the receptionists and signed in his name. They took there seats and waited for Tommy's name to be called he walked in and Jude waited out in the waiting room. Thirty minutes later a nurse came out and asked Jude to follow her to Tommy's room. She walked in with a huge smile on her face. The nurse left the room and she said, "So how was the tests? I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks I'm just waiting for the doctor to come back, he's going to explain everything to me, I wanted you to be here."

"I want to be here too." She smiled and held his hand. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity just smiling and looking into each other's eyes, comforting each other. The door opened and Jude's hand slipped out of his. The doctor came in and extended his hand to Jude. "Hi I'm doctor Andrew."

"Hi, I'm Jude Harrison."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy the test results we took, took well, I scheduled you for a follow up appointment for three days from now when your test results will be back."

"That sounds great."

"I'm so glad you decided to do this, it is very important that young people do this, to insure there safety and the safety of there loved one. I will see you in three days, in the mean time, be sure to use protection."

"Thanks again Dr. Andrew." They shook his hand and left the office. Jude smiled deeply when they got into his car. "Have I ever told you how much I love you."

"Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Tommy, I want to tell my dad that where together."

Tommy's head snaped up and looked wide eyed at her. "Did I just hear you correctly."

"Yeah, well I want to tell him that I'm seeing someone, Its two weeks until my birthday, and I think its time to tell him. I'm not going to say who until I feel he can take the news good."

"Jude I'm worried but its your choice, but when you tell him you know he's going to be snooping and if he finds out its me he might do something drastic."

"I know I just cant stand all this snooping around anymore."

"Okay, then you can tell him, and if you want I'll go with you."

"Now I don't think that would be a good idea. I decided to tell him tonight."

"Good luck girl."

"Thanks I'm going to need it."

Tommy dropped her off at her apartment he watched her walk into the building before he left shaking his head. Jude dropped her keys on the counter and walked into her room. She changed into pj pants and a baggy shirt. She took out her guitar and sat on her bed working on the song she was earlier. She heard her dad come in. She heard him order some pizza's and smiled he was pretty cool I hope he takes this well. She walked out to find him watching T.V. She sat next to him and said, "Hey dad, how was work?"

"Fine how was school, and work?"

"Schools the same and work was good, I want you to hear the new song I've been working on but that can wait, I need to talk to you."

Stuart turned to her and said, "Sure honey you know you can tell me anything right."

"Right….so…"

AN:/// HAHAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL AND I KNOW IT!!!!! How will stuart take the news that is if Jude has the guts to tell her dad. Hahahahaha your just going to have to wait and see!!!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY 

AN:// Sorry this one is short I just wanted to update a little….hope you all enjoy

"Right…So…" She took a deep breath and was about to say it when the doorbell rang, Stuart jumped up and said, "That's the pizza let me go get it then we can talk about what you have to say over a slice or two."

"Sure dad." Jude sat down at the table Stuart handed her a plate she didn't feel like eating but decided to have a piece so her nerves wouldn't rub off onto her dad, she wanted to be in control of this conversation act like its not a big deal, which really it wouldn't be but it was TOMMY. Well here goes nothing.

"So honey, what is it that you wanted to talk about does it have to do with work?"

"No actually, Tommy told me the other night that you found my STUFF." Stuart nearly choked on his pizza. "It kind of just slipped out, well anyways I really don't want to be a disappointment to you, you mean so much to me."

"Oh sweety, you could never disappoint me, it was shocking to see that stuff, expecially since your only sixteen."

"Dad, I'm going to be seventeen in two weeks."

"Jude have you had intercourse or are you just curious?" There food was long forgotten at this point.

"Curious as of right now." Curious on how to do new tricks that is.

"Oh thank god, so your not dating anyone."

"Actually that's the main reason I wanted to talk to you."

"So you are dating someone, for how long, how serious is this?"

"I haven't been dating anyone for long a two and half weeks." Total lie we have been together for two almost three wonderful insightful months. "And I believe that it is…will be serious, I met him at that party at G-Major."

"Oh…Jude is he another artist."

"Yes but he's not recording anything at the moment."

"Oh so what's his name."

"Tim, he's really sweet dad but like you said I'm only seventeen in a few weeks and he's a bit older than I am."

"Oh, how much older is he eighteen?"

"No…He's a few years older than me."

"Judith Elizabeth Harrison how old is he?"

"He's four years older than me, twenty one."

"TWENTY ONE, Okay give me a minute here." Jude watched her dad turn his head and cringe a few times then finally look back at her and say, "So when do I get to meet this Tim?"

"Actually he doesn't live here. He lives in California but he plans on moving here soon, he left two days ago. He'll be back soon though."

"Oh okay well I will tell you if I approve or not when I meet this Tim." They continued eating dinner practically in silence.

Later Jude was on her bed reading The Diary Of Anne Frank, when she heard her dad leave. She pulled out her cell phone and dield Tommy's number. "Hey Sweety."

"Hey Tommy, sorry I should have called you sooner, but it was weird around here, dad just left."

"So does that mean he's on his way to kill me."

"Well I told him I was dating a twenty one year old, but I kind of chickened out on the whole its you part."

"So who are you dating?"

"A guy named Tim that is moving here soon, he lives in California right now and I met him at that party that was held at G-Major two weeks ago."

"Tim and he's twenty one, how'd he take the age."

"He said it depended on the guy, maybe he wouldn't be pissed if it was you I mean he likes you."

"No he trusts me it would be even worse."

Jude heard his doorbell ring and asked, "Tommy are you expecting anyone?"

"No…hold on…" A few seconds called later and he got back on the phone and said, "Umm…Jude I'm going to have to call you back its your dad." And then he hung up.

Tommy went over to his bedroom window and saw Stuarts vehicle parked outside he placed the phone to his ear as he went down stairs and said, "Umm…Jude I'm going to have to call you back its your dad." He hung up before she could say something and opened his door to Stuart.

"Hey Tommy sorry its so late, I was wondering if we could talk."

An:// DOES HE KNOW?????


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Hey Tommy sorry its so late, I was wondering if we could talk.'

"Sure Stuart, come on in."

"Tommy I don't know what to do, I don't know who to talk to, Its Jude, she's dating a twenty one year old."

"Is it really his age or the fact that she's dating that bothers you the most?"

"I don't know, both its just so hard to think about my little girl dating anyone, and she doesn't even want me knowing who, I can tell when she's lying and she is definitely lying. Tom what if its someone even older, I mean what does he even see in her, he doesn't know her that well two weeks and he gets involved with a sixteen year old oh yeah that's right she keeps reminding me she's seventeen in a few weeks, what would you do I mean your twenty one, would you date someone that young. Wouldn't it only be physical I mean what could you two possibly have with that age difference."

"Age doesn't matter, come on look at me and Jude we've never been closer, we have ton's in common. Look at music and movies. They could have plenty in common."

"I suppose your right. But how am I suppose to know this unless I meet the guy what if he's a huge perv, just trying to get into her pants and then drop her flat on her face, come on musicians do that. You should know that."

"Maybe he actually likes her who knows, but you got to ask yourself if your ready to have Jude start making decisions for herself, if you think she's responsible enough for that."

"I don't know, I wish she found a guy that's more her age, it bothers me, but then again her mom and I where seven years apart, and your mom and I where five years apart. I just wish it wasn't happening so fast, I mean she's my little girl."

"At least she was honest with you, she could have kept sneeking around your back."

"Yeah that's true, I just wish I knew the guy and if he was an okay guy. Aren't you a little curious to."

"I met the guy, cant remember his name but I met him at the party before they started dating, he seemed really nice leveled out guy."

"Have you known all along that she's been dating someone?"

"No, I just found out too."

"Oh, I should be going, Thanks for listening to me Tommy, you are such a nice guy."

"No problem, have a safe drive home." Tommy shut his door and locked it. Shoved his hands into his hair and though, if I was such a nice guy I wouldn't be thinking about ripping your daughters clothes off. I really wish he wasn't such a great dad, then I wouldn't care this much. But now he's sort of become my friend, and now I feel guilty for loving Jude, which I shouldn't feel guilty for, but I do. My god now what have I gotten myself into!! Either I have to come clean with Stuart or I have to break things off with Jude. Either way its going to end the relationship I currently have with both Stuart and Jude. What to do…this is killing me.

An:// Now Tommy has to make some decisions…what will they be, sorry for another short chapter the next one will be longer I promise!


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY TWO

Jude walked into the studio, she walked straight into Studio A where she found Tommy shaking his head to the music that was being pored out of the headphones he was wearing. She walked up behind him slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned smiled up at her then said, "Hey Jude, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah what happened with my dad last night?"

"He wanted to talk about you, and TIM, where the hell did you get that name anyway?"

"Never mind that what did you two talk about."

"He's just worried, Jude I want to tell him its me. I really have grown to respect your dad, we have to tell him."

"But Tommy what happens if he doesn't let us be together anymore, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you, just those two weeks apart killed us, what if where torn apart until I'm eighteen, can you wait a year, or could you."

"I could and I would, because I love you more than anything."

Jude sat down on the chair next to him and asked, "So when do you want to tell him."

"How about Friday night."

"That soon?"

"Yeah that soon, now lets get to work."

Jude smiled and headed into the recording booth. Three hours later Tommy was driving Jude home when he pulled into an ally. Jude didn't waste anytime she didn't even ask why they where there, she climbed into the backseat of the hummer. And Tommy followed her pinching her ass cheek that was peeping out from under her uniform skirt. She flipped around and pulled Tommy on top of her. He grinded into her and fused there mouths together. Tommy trailed his lips down her neck. He slowly undid her buttons of her white shirt with his teeth growling at the same time. Loving the little moaning sounds coming from Jude. His tongue flicked over her lacy covered nipple.

Jude grabbed him by the hair and held his mouth against her. He pulled away roughly and pulled down her skirt. She ripped his belt off and threw it behind her seat. He ripped her thong clear off. She fished her hands into his pocket and withdrew a condom. He smiled and took it from her. His pants and underwear where being shoved off of him by Jude and her mouth was biting his chest making small puncture marks. He slid on the condom and shoved himself into her without hesitation. She arched her back as he lifted her lower body off of the seat and positioned himself fully into her making her moan out his name. The next time she moaned she moaned into his mouth as it devoured hers. She lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Plunging into her with a swift hard motion which made her whole body shake and her head fling back against the seat. She came moaning his name. His body collapsed on top of hers and he brought his lips down on hers once more for a brutal lip bruising kiss. He pulled away from her both of there lips swollen and said, "Girl we got to get going, sorry about the underwear, I'll buy you some more."

Tommy watched Jude go into her apartment before he drove away, feeling a little guilty for what had just happened, but soon he wont have to feel guilty soon he will tell Stuart how much he loved Jude, who's kidding he's going to rip out my throat. And tomorrow oh my god, tomorrow I almost forgot, the test results are in.

Jude walked into the house dropped her keys on the kitchen table with her bag and went into the kitchen got out some food, she brought out a bag of chips and pulled out some homework and started to do her homework. Her dad came through the door smiled at her and said, "Hey honey, how was school and work?"

"It was okay how was work?"

"Okay, did you and Tommy figure out that song you've been working on?"

"Yeah. Oh speaking of which Tommy wanted to know if we wanted to have dinner at his house this Friday."

"Yeah tell him well come over around Seven."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Did you have anything to eat Jude?"

"Yeah I already ate thanks anyways."

Stuart sat down next to Jude and said, "Jude I was wondering if we could talk about something serious."

"That doesn't sound too good, but sure dad, what do you want to talk about."

"About your relationship Jude, if its with someone older, they have a certain expectation…an expectation on a physical level, and I just wanted to make sure that you had the right precautions."

"Dad.." She got cut off by Stuart saying, "No, I really need to say this, Just incase you are having sex, or are planning to in the near future you need to know what to expect, I am extremely proud of you for having condoms and birth control, that gives me some reinsurance that you are taking some precautions, but also you need to make sure your partner is clean, I suggest a test."

"Dad, I'm glad that you can talk to me like this and thank you for your concern, but like I told you I'm not planning on having sex for awhile."

"Well good then, I'm glad we had this talk, so do you need any help."

"Dad your worse than me at math."

"Your right, well don't stay up to late, I'm heading to bed. Oh and Jude could you call Tommy and ask him if he could pick you up in the morning, I have to be at work at five. So you'll need a ride to school"

"Sure dad goodnight, and thanks." Stuart smiled and went into his bedroom. Jude put her face in her hands and shook her head, she couldn't believe that her dad had given her the sex talk. He seemed pretty cool about it, but well find out the rest on Friday. She text Tommy to come over early tomorrow before school. He texted her back saying he'll be there for sure. Jude smiled and decided it was time for a change.

She went into her room pulled out a box and went into the bathroom. After she was done she curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep. Then next thing she knows she was being waken up by the sound of her alarm clock 5:30 that means Tommy was going to be there in thirty minutes. She got up started a pot of coffee, she was about to go jump into the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and walked over to the door, she opened it to a well groomed Tommy. His hair was perfect, which she'll enjoy messing that up, he was wearing tight blue jeans a white t-shirt and his leather jacket with his favorite sunglasses. She on the other hand probably looked horrible she was wearing one of his t-shirts and light blue boyshorts and she most likely had bed head.

Tommy couldn't believe how early he actually got up. He knocked on her door and prayed that she was up, which was highly unlikely. She opened the door amazingly fast, the air smelled of coffee, and Jude looked delicious. She died her hair back to blond, and I have to tell you how much I love her hair. She was wearing one of my white t-shirts and a pair of cotton panties that looked very sexy right now. Besides the fact her hair was now blond, she had bed head, it reminded him of how she looks right after a really good sex. He pulled off his glasses and said, "WOW" before attacking her lips brutally with his own.

Jude couldn't think how could he find her attractive right now, but who was she to argue. She rapped both of her legs around his waste and he grabbed both of her ass cheeks to hold her up and tightly against his hardening erection. He walked them both over to the wall and pressed Jude's back against it. One of his hands slid up her body to up her face and the other slid into her panties from the back grabbing onto bear ass cheek. Jude moaned and in between breathless kisses said, "Bedroom..please…now.." Tommy pulled away looked at her and then threw her over his shoulder and strode over to her bedroom door.

He threw her down onto her bed and climbed on top of her. His jacket and shirt where literally being ripped off of his body. Tommy's mouth moved down her body and stopped right at the top of her underwear. He lowered his mouth and bit down on the fabric of her underwear. He slowly pulled down her boyshorts with his teeth. Jude's hands dug into her sheets and she couldn't take it anymore she rid herself of the rest of both of there clothing. Tommy pulled on a condom and positioned himself over her. She grabbed his ass roughly and pulled him into her. He couldn't think as soon as he entered her his body did all the thinking. Well at least his body would have if Jude wasn't practically pulling and pushing Tommy in and out of her. Finally she got tired of that and flipped them both over where she now was on top of him, grinding into him in a fashion that made his heart skip and his throat close around him.

Tommy could tell Jude was on the verge of coming he bucked up into her when he knew she wanted that to be a slow easy way over her edge instead she collapsed in shock or was it bliss on top of his sweaty body. Him being still hard as a rock he flipped her tired body over and started to ram himself into her, it only took a few strokes before he was completely wiped out and collapsed on top of Jude. Jude smiled up at him ran her fingers through his hair and then said, "I got to take a shower and get ready for school, thanks for coming early."

"Not a problem." She kissed him deeply then pushed him off of her as she grabbed her uniform and tail and headed into the bathroom. Tommy got up pulling on his boxer-briefs and pants he got curious and went over to her bookshelf pulled off her the books that where hiding this mysterious box. He pulled off the lid there was a pair of handcuffs, some silk ties, DVDs, edible lotion, a leather bound journal that he's never seen before. He flipped it open and read the first few pages his eye's went wide and his smile grew into an evil grin! He heard the water turn off and put everything back where it was. He was pulling on his shirt and fixing his hair when Jude walked into her room fully dressed and ready to go.

AN:// MORE TO COME…AND WHAT WAS IN THAT JOURNAL, YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS!


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

Jude was sitting in class worring, all day all she could think about was Tommy's results where in. Kat kicked Jude and asked, "So what's up with you, you've been all weird today."

"Weird Nah, anyways how have things with Jamie been?"

"Great, oh I have to thank Tommy, he's so sweet. He left in his fridge this pasta thing he must of bought, candles all around the room, and this champane that was delicious, everything was so romantic. He really is great."

"Yeah, you can tell him thanks after school, he's picking me up."

"Why do you have to be a work really early or what?"

"No we both have the day off, I'm going with him to an appointment."

"Oh really for what?"

"Its kind of personal."

"Don't say anything more, no need."

When they finally made it out of the school they saw Tommy standing by the viper with only three cheerleaders around him trying to flirt. Kat and Jude came up behind Tommy where he couldn't see. Tommy turned when he heard Kat scream his name. He saw Kat fling her arms around him. He hugged her and spun her around laughing. He was happy that he could act all cool around Jude's friends it kind of made him forget about where they where about to go. He set down Kat looked past her at a smiling Jude.

Kat laughed and said, "Tommy I just wanted to thank you so much for what you did for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you Kat."

"I know it was really sweet, I know you and Jude have some place to be so I'm gonna go."

"Okay bye Kat."

"Yeah bye Jude Tommy." Kat looked past Tommy at the cheerleaders that where totally being ignored and waved to them then turned and left. Kat grinned the whole way home.

Jude climbed into the passengers seat of the viper as Tommy was TRYING to get the cheerleaders to go. Finally Jude stood up in the viper and said to them, "Sorry girls but we have prior engagements that we have to attend, now if you don't mind getting your hands off of him so we can go."

"Oh cool it Jude we herd that he only tolerates you is because you're his step-sister. Why don't you just let him be"

"For your information our parents are divorced. Now if you don't mind we need to go." She reached over and opened Tommy's door hitting the girls legs not so lightly. Tommy grinned and got into his car.

They where in the waiting in the room, When they finally saw a man come into the room he was carrying a chart. He stated, "Hi my name is Doctor Adams, your previous Doctor had to take some time off, looks like you're here to get your results back from your test."

"Yes."

"Well there's no good way to tell you this, I'm glad that you brought your friend to give you support. But your test showed that you where positive for AIDS."

Tommy's mouth hung open in utter surprise, "The…There must be a mistake."

"Well Mr. Klaussen do you really find it a mistake with your choice of living. I mean being a homosexual is great but having random sex, random unprotected sex is another."

"Who the FUCK is MR. KLAUSSEN????"

"Aren't you Henry Klaussen?"

"No, I'm Thomas Fucking Quincy."

"Oh I'm extremely sorry Mr. Quincy, let me go find your chart." As soon as the doctor left Tommy put his hands into his hair and muttered, "That was so not funny."

Jude rapped her arms around him kissed him on the head and said, "You don't have anything to worry about you like women and you wrap it."

Tommy laughed but didn't know he could at that time. He leaned up and kissed her. When the dumb doctor walked in again he carried the right chart. "I am extremely sorry about the mix up, things have been crazy around here, your tests ALL came back negative. Again I truly am sorry."

Tommy looked up at him with a frown and said in a pissed off voice, "You Should BE!" he got up grabbed Jude's hand and said, "goodbye DOCTOR." Without another word he left with Jude in tow.

They where in his car heading for his house when Jude said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, except I almost had a heart attack a minute ago, but looking at the good side that doctor is an idiot and the fact that I don't have anything."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?"

"You'll see." Jude smiled and enjoyed the ride up to Tommy's house. Tommy pulled up to his house walked around to Jude's door and opened it for her extending his hand for her to hold as they entered his house. Jude followed Tommy into the kitchen and smiled up at him when she saw a bottle a wine chilling he poured them both a glass and said to her. "Why don't you go upstairs I have something for you on my bed."

Jude smiled when she saw a white bag sitting on his bed. She went over to it pulled out the red tissue paper and pulled out a white bikini that had white rhinestones on it that formed hearts. She smiled and reached into the bag again she pulled out a card and read it out loud. "Hey Blondie, Come and Join me in the pool, you know you want to, and I know that I want to see you in this. By the way I love you. Tom." Jude slipped off her clothes and into the bikini and went out on the balcony and headed down to the pool.

When she reached the pool Tommy was already in the pool swimming around. He looked up at her and said, "Hey sexy mind coming in."

"Not at all." She dived into the pool and came up inches from Tommy's face. Tommy didn't waste any time he dived into her mouth. She pulled away and said, "I thought you wanted to swim."

"No, I want you." She smiled up at him as she snaked her arms around his neck. He kissed her bellow her ear moved is mouth up and bit her earlobe then whispered roughly. "Plus I wanted to make one of your fantasies come true."

"Wait what."

He grinned and said, "I was a bad boy and read your journal."

Jude frowned and said, "This wasn't one of my fantasies."

"Not the pool," He lowered his mouth to her neck and started to work the knots undone on her bikini top. She asked then, "Then what are you talking about?"

The bikini top floated away and he said, "I know this isn't a public place, but if you look in the bushes you'll see that we are being watched."

Jude's head snapped up and looked over to see cardboard people looking threw cardboard binoculars. Jude laughed and said, "Thomas fucking Quincy. You are so great." He devoured her mouth and said, "I know."

She pulled away from his mouth and asked him, "How much of that journal did you read anyway?"

He grinned and said, "Enough." He once again lowered his grinning lips onto hers and this time she didn't pull away she met his mouth with intensity. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled herself up against him he groaned into her mouth and fisted his hands into her hair. He pushed her against the side of the pool. She smiled up at him and pulled his hair roughly and his head flung back her mouth attacked his neck working her way down his neck to his shoulder. He placed his hand on her chin and brought her mouth back up to his. She pushed his shorts off his body. And he grabbed her swimming bottoms down off her body slowly. "I thought you wanted to see it on me."

"Its so much better to peel it off of you." As soon as he was rid of her bottoms he was shoving himself into her. She arched her back over the side of the pool and he position himself into her. They where moving together loving the feeling of eachother. Tommy lifted her up and moved both of them further into the water. He stood there while Jude lifted and fell back onto him. He whispered into her ear. "SHH.. The people might hear us." She smiled and slammed herself down onto him and they both came. Tommy pulled Jude up out of the water and up the stairs. They spent the rest of the afternoon up in his room and around his house finally crisening his new place.

Tommy parked out in front of Jude's apartment. "Tommy are you sure you want to tell my dad about us?"

"Yeah as much as I love you, I really don't feel right being with you without telling him, I have grown to trust your dad. I feel like I'm finally getting to know him, I mean I left for tour right after our parents got married and then when we all finally where getting to know each other they split up. Jude don't worrie about it, I promise everything will work out. Even if he doesn't want us to see each other its only one year until your eighteen."

"Okay, I want to tell him too…I'm just scared about his reaction. Oh crap, I better get inside."

"Okay Bye I love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed her face and kissed her lovingly He tugged on her hair and said 'lov you.' Tommy watcher her go into the apartment like he usually did before leaving. Not knowing that the whole time they where there they where being watched by someone.

AN:///I AM SOO SOO SORRY that its been so long…but promise that I will try to keep posting more frequently its just been hard to sit and write. Anyways thanks for all the support I'm getting from the story. Love the reviews and thanks again…oh and who saw them????


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY FOUR

AN// THANKS for all the good reviews. And now finally you get to find out who was watching!

Stuart parked his car he was collecting the papers When he saw the Viper. He smiled and was about to get out of his car when he saw Tommy lean in and kiss Jude. His hand fell from the door knob, and he slumped back into his car seat. It wasn't anger that he felt it was total disappointment, he wished that he could storm over there and pull Tommy off his daughter but his body was frozen and his eyes where glued onto the pair. He watched Tommy watch Jude go into the building. He knew that he should go inside and have a long talk with Jude but he couldn't. He grabbed his stuff and headed in. When he got in he saw Jude on the couch reading a book, she looked up and said, "Hi dad how was your day?"

"It was okay, I'm going to bed." He didn't know how he could muster that much out before he fled to his room. Wait he was the adult, or the parent he shouldn't be scared, what was he suppose to do. Where they ever planning on telling him. And I trusted Tommy with Jude, all those times I left them alone, no wonder Jude had all that stuff, and was so freaking curious. Oh he didn't even want to think about it. What if she's lying to me and is having sex? I should really talk to her, but I cant. He turned towards the door of his room to go out and talk with her then frowned and went into his bathroom to get ready for bed.

Jude sat on the couch she frowned, she decided not to fret maybe her dad had a bad day at work. She got up and went to her room. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello..Oh hey babe, what you calling for? Oh how sweet, I miss you too…Yeah I'm just getting ready for bed and you? Oh really, well I'm going to bed goodnight. Yeah I love you too."

Stuart couldn't believe it he finally gets the courage to go talk to her, and he hears her on the phone with him. He turned and went to bed. He could not believe it, no it cant be Tommy, Oh my god this is so wrong.

Jude came home, it was her day off and she was really worried about tonight with Tommy and her dad, how was he going to react. She did what she always did when she was stressed out, she turned on her radio and started to sing and clean.

Stuart walked in to find Jude humming to the music and cleaning the kitchen. He frowned at the lyrics.

Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town.  
Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday

Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"  
But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"

"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy...

He frowned she didn't even notice that he was home, he went to his room and closed the door…This so isn't right, she even sings songs about him. WHY HIM, WHY HIM, WHY HIM….There was a knock on the door. Jude shouted through the door, "Dad, I'm going to take a shower where suppose to be at Tommy's in an hour and half."

"Okay." OH SHIT!!! I FORGOT THAT WE HAVE TO HAVE DINNER WITH **'HIM'** TONIGHT!!!! Oh god, how am I suppose to deal with this! He didn't know how he managed to get dressed and ready, and he didn't know what he was going to say but he knew one thing words where going to be said at this dinner.

AN:// SORRY ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! DINNER NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Stuart walked with Jude to Tommy's front door, He put on a fake smile and followed Jude into the kitchen. Where everything was already set out for dinner there was wine for Tommy and Stuart, and a home made spaghetti with mixed steamed veggies. Stuart weakly smiled as he sat down. He piled food on to his plate. Tommy leaned over and said, "Stuart are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, so Tommy what's the special occasion?"

Stuart didn't miss the look between Jude and Tommy, he wondered if they shared these looks often while he was blind to them being together. He was almost positive that he missed a lot over the few months, WAIT…how long have they been dating? "Nothing really. Just wanted to see both of you."

Stuart excused himself from the table and went into the bathroom. He stayed in their a few moments trying to figure out what to say or what to do when, he was walking back he heard them talking, he stopped and listened to their conversation.

"Tommy, I'm scared….Jude its going to be fine, I'm sure you're dad will understand….I know I'm overacting but Its scary and a relief all at the same time, I'm so glad we decided to tell him, Oh but I'm so worried….Well we'll find out."

Stuart went back to the bathroom door slammed it shut and walked back into the dining room. He sat down, he felt a little relieved that they where going to tell him but still the whole idea of them together behind his back for god-knows how long. Stuart couldn't take it anymore he shouted while getting up and knocking his chair over, "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME ALREADY THAT YOUR DATING MY DAUGHTER ALREADY, SERIOUSLY HOW LONG DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE IT FROM ME…HUH…OH HOW STUPID OF STUART, HUH, NOT NOTICING SOONER…I TRUSTED YOU TOMMY ALL THIS TIME, YOU ARE LIKE A SON TO ME, AND ALL THE TIMES I TURNED TO YOU AND YOU WHERE THE ONE SNEEKING BEHIND MY BACK."

Both Tommy's and Jude's mouth hung open in utter amazement, they thought they where so careful. Tommy slowly got up and said, "I know your mad at me but I just have to say one thing, I'm completely head over heals in love with your daughter."

"Completely in Love with her, you where her step brother and your five years older than her."

"Sure I WAS her step brother, but its not like we where ever close until recently when you married my mom I moved out to go on tour, when I got back we got to know eachother and things happened."

"Do you realize that you are taking advantage of a young girl."

"Now I'm going to have to stop you their dad, Tommy didn't take advantage of me, I love him, and I don't care if you want to keep us apart for a year, because I'm still going to be in love with him in a year, I can wait, because he's worth it."

"Jude grab your stuff we'll talk about this more when we get home." Stuart didn't wait to hear anything he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. Tommy smiled weakly at Jude mouthed 'I love you Jude,' she nodded at him then left.

The car ride was really awkward Jude saw that they where almost at home and decided that right now would be the best time to talk to her dad, here there couldn't be locked doors or too much yelling, she said in a weak voice, "I'm Sorry Dad, but I love him."

"I understand why you didn't tell me, I understand that you two might think your in love, but you both are very young, and are bound to make mistakes."

"I don't think I'm in love dad, I am in Love. If this isn't love then I don't think I could handle love. My throat is already closing in my chest is tight, I cant sleep, cant eat. My stomach is in knots. I cant see my life without Tommy in it."

Stuart was going to say that he could be using an impressionable young adult, but thinking about it, there would be so many other girls to seduce, with Jude there would be everything to risk, his reputation, his family…everything, he's got to have strong feelings for Jude.

Jude was shocked when her dad made a quick u-turn and was heading back towards Tommy's house. "Dad, where are you going."

"I think you know where."

"Why?" Stuart didn't answer. He pulled up at Tommy's house put the gear into park roughly and was out of the car before she knew what was happening. Jude followed him. He didn't bother knocking he stormed in to see Tommy on the couch with his face buried in his hands. Tommy stood up and looked back and forth between both Stuart and Jude looking for answers, but nothing came.

"I've known for two days now and its killed me inside, the fact that you two kept it from me, but if I was in your shoes I would have kept it from me to, and you both where planning on telling me. What I'm trying to say is Tommy, you really are a great guy and I do know your not using her, since lets face it you're the one taking all the risk here. So I guess what I'm saying is I approve of your dating my daughter, but I think we need to have a talk about sex. I want you two to be honest with me are you two having sex."

Jude opened her mouth to say, "No…" and got cut off by Tommy, "I doubt your going to approve of us dating if we lie to you anymore, yes we have a physical relationshi…" and got cut off by Stuart hitting him in the face. Jude screamed and ran to Tommy but he raised his hand for her to stop. "I understand."

"Thanks for telling me, I didn't expect you to, as for you Judith I'm not disappointed, and as for you Thomas have you got checked?"

"Yes, actually Jude is the one who made me about two weeks ago."

"And are you two using protection." Jude put her face in her hands and Tommy knew this was killing her standing around talking about her sex life in front of her dad, but he also knew she knew it had to be said. "Yes we use protection."

"What forms of protection….I know you might think its none of my business but this is my daughter and I need to know your safe with her."

"Condoms and Jude's on Birth Control. I don't mind you asking these questions and I wouldn't mind a few more hits but I also see how Jude looks right now, so if you want to talk to me about this anymore will you go into the kitchen with me."

"No, I only have one more question for you two, how long have you been seeing each other, I don't mean physically, I don't want to know that, but I mean seeing each other."

"Three months, we have been dating three months and its been extremely hard to be together because both of us respect you so much it has been causing us to keep breaking up and getting back together, finally we decided we needed to tell you because we love each other. It was tell you or not be together and we decided to tell you." That was the first time Jude spoke. Since her dad started to ask questions.

AN:// There will be one more chapter after this, I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to get this posted up but my laptop broke and my internet was done, so I've been using dial-up and thank you all for your reviews it was so nice seeing so many people enjoying my fanfic. Thanks again, and I will have the last and final chapter up soon hopefully!!! Your author AlishaP


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

AN://Here's the last chapter hope you all enjoy it…

Jude has gone through a lot but today was her day, the day she graduated, she was finally an adult. And so thrilled, for the past year her and Tommy have had a very passionate but secret relationship, well except for her dad knowing. They have managed to keep it a secret. A month ago her album went platinum and then the paparazzi have been following her around like crazy but they still have yet to catch her and Tommy together. Thank god. But there has been some crazy rumors, Over the year the paparazzi started a rumor of Tommy being a homosexual because of never being seen with any of the numerous women he was use to being seen with. Jude thought he would be upset about this but in the end they laughed about it and figured it would keep the spot light of THEM.

She just graduated, and they where going to have a little party at Tommy's afterwards, it was going to be a little get together for family and close friends. The list consisted of Jude's parents, Tommy's mom and new husband (whom still didn't know about Tommy and Jude) Kat and her Mom, Jamie and his Grandmother, Kwest, and of course Jude and Tommy.

They where all sitting around the dinning table, when Tommy stood up and said, "I could not be prouder of our graduates here tonight, but there is one I am particularly fond of, and I wanted our family and friends here when I did this. Some of you know for the past year that Jude and I have been dating, some of you didn't and we apologize for that, but I wanted everyone that we love here when I announce to Jude that I love her more than anything…."he got on one knee and pulled out a black box, "Well I just wanted to know if you would spend the rest of your life with me, because I sure would love to spend the rest of my life with you." He flipped open the box and a beautiful round cut diamond shined. Jude threw her arms around him and they stayed there for a few moments before, Tommy's mom said, "You two have been dating for a year."

Both of them frowned and Tommy said, "Yes but we didn't know how anyone would react so we only told a selected few, there was Stuart because we didn't feel right because she was underage while me being of consenting adult I didn't find it a necessity to tell you sorry mom."

She looked at Stuart and said, "Its no wonder we didn't ever get along, you didn't think I should know about them."

"No, really I didn't plus have you not just heard there getting married, Congrats Tommy Jude I hope you two have a wonderful life together." After that everyone calmed down and started to eat graduation cake.

THE ENDp

AN://Special thanks to everyone who has been supporting me through this by leaving me all the feedback, I've actually have had this done for about a month now but I finally got my computer working again, thank god it was still on here, so again sorry about the delay I didn't forget about you all!!!! THANKS AGAINp


End file.
